The Bitter Berry
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ch8: ByakuyaxIchigo This is a collection of sex/romance ficlets where Ichigo is a 'gender bender.' FemIchi, hermaphroditeIchi, cross-dressing, etc. Ichigo will NOT be paired with any females, only males. Rated for sexual content/violence.
1. The Bitter Berry

**The Bitter Berry**

**This is a collection of ficlets, one shots or longer, which all include some version of female Ichigo. Ichigo will still have the same personality and he most certainly will NOT be like an original character in any sense of the word. He will be kept in character, the same way I write him when I write yaoi. **

**While the majority of this will be 'het' because Ichigo is female, some of it will be 'yaoi' when Ichigo is in his male form (for gender benders and the like). This will also have Ichigo as a hermaphrodite, as a cross-dressing male, a cross-dressing female, etc. **

**Please read ALL of the warnings for each chapter, because they will vary. NO UNDERAGE READERS! This is rated 'M' for a reason.**

**The first one that I am doing is STARKKXICHIGO and it's the next chapter in this collection.**

**Here are the ficlets I have planned: **

**Female Ichigo Plot Ideas**

**Pairing**: unknown **Summary**: Ichigo is working at a cosplay café, but he doesn't want anyone to know it's him so he dresses like a girl. Idea by Deviously Ruined Rose.

**Pairing:** Kenpachi x Ichigo (this should just be expected from me now…) **Summary**: Kenpachi accidentally finds out that Ichigo has female sex organs. At first he black mails Ichigo, so that way he can fight whenever he wants or else Kenpachi would tell his little secret. After a while Kenpachi's started to have other types of feelings for Ichigo and after a drunken night, he gets Ichigo is pregnant. Now Kenpachi will try to convince Ichigo to live with him. Idea by Belletiger BT.

**Pairing:** KenpachixIchigo AllxIchigo **Summary:** Urahara has been playing around with some new pills that increase energy. Well Ichigo is the unfortunate guinea pig and well he wakes up and Hello! He's a girl! And nothing special, I mean we all know how hot Ichigo is as a guy and how many guys want him for that, so what if the same was true for his female form? And, I may regret this later, now that Ichigo is 100% female Aizen is thinking of Ichigo as a breeding stock? But here's the thing, instead of Yamamoto saying they should go in to save him/her, he forbids the captains from going. His reason? He's scared of Ichigo's power so he thinks out of sight out of mind. Of course there are gonna be some shinigami who are gonna ignore that and go and save him. Idea by anon Beloved Shadow of Light.

**Pairing:** Aizen x Ichigo **Summary:** Ichigo gets turned into a girl when Aizen left and Aizen finds himself attracted to the boy but knew he was straight and when he figures Ichi a girl he can not stay away or keep it in his pants he rapes Ichi but feels guilty and wants Ichi to love him so he lets him go and a few weeks later Ichi finds out he's pregnant and Sousuke does not want his child or Ichi to get hurt and so he kidnaps Ichi again and they slowly start to fall in love. Idea by anon Lily.

**Pairing**: Nnoitra x Ichigo **Summary**: AU. Ichigo was taken roughly (rape/consensual/anything, just as long as she hates the guy's guts for it) back in HS and that was the last time they saw each other. Now Ichigo, in her early 20's, lives by herself with her kid in a cheap apartment (do whatever with her family or Ichigo can live with them) and is struggling with money working as a waitress. Nnoitra is a successful business man who has Ichigo on his mind everyday. Then one day, they meet. Ichigo was shocked, then wants to murder him but Nnoitra intends to make her his this time. He stalks her around and doesn't leave her alone until she forgave him. (Nnoitra does something REALLY nice...which must be really big since she has a hateful grudge against him) so they talk, and Nnoitra takes her out (kind of like your Cherry Lips story). Nnoitra discovers Ichigo's child at her work but Ichigo doesn't tell him who the father is. then Nnoitra finds out Ichigo is seeing someone else at the moment (Kenpachi) and thought that the father might be that other male and that Ichigo has 'slept' with someone other than him. Nnoitra, angry, gets Ichigo to spill everything with a little 'persuasion.' Idea by anon Dot.

**Pairing**: Kenpachi x Ichigo **Summary:** Urahara was playing around with some new pills that are supposed to increase the user's energy. Ichigo is the unfortunate guinea pig and well he wakes up and Hello! He's a girl! Now that Ichigo is 100% female Aizen is thinking of Ichigo as a breeding stock. Yamamoto forbids the captains from going to rescue her/him because he is scared of Ichigo's power so he thinks out of sight out of mind. Of course there are gonna be some shinigami who are gonna ignore that and go and save him. IE Kenpachi XD Idea by anon Beloved Shadow of Light.

**Pairing:** Nnoitra x Ichigo **Summary:** Ichigo gets turned into a girl and needs a kiss from a prince in order to become a guy again. Nnoitra is a prince in disguise who meets Ichigo along the way. He hates women, but there is something about Ichigo that is strangely alluring. Ichigo tries to ignore Nnoitra because of his need to find a prince, but he ends up falling for Nnoitra instead, not knowing who he truly is. Idea by RamenCupMiso.

**Pairing:** All x Ichigo **Summary:** Ichi's family was in a terrible car accident everyone in the vehicle was killed except for little Yuzu. Ichi who wasn't in the car at the time is called to the hospital and given the bad news. Yuzu is placed on serious life support. Ichi's inheritance isn't enough to cover it so he has to take up many odd jobs. Even working multiple jobs isn't enough until his old friend Rukia shows up and tells him that her brother is looking for a new (FEMALE) house keeper. Ichigo refuses at first but after he hears about the ample amount of money he'll be paid he has no choice but to agree for Yuzu's sake. With all the money he'll make from working for Byakuya he'll be able to pay for an operation that may save Yuzu's life. While in the house Ichi develops a friendship with Byakuya's adopted son Toshiro and Rangiku Matsumoto. (just small side friendships with a bit of a crush on Shiro's part. Also Matsumoto knows Ichi is a boy but just let's her inner fangirl out to help him) and finally Ichi turns many heads dressed as a maid including those of the master of the house Byakuya kuchiki, his business colleague Grimmjow, the head of security in the house Kenpachi Zaraki, lieutenant of security Renji, and Ichi's self proclaimed personal security guards stark and Nnoitra. Not to mention Byakuya's cousin Kouga and Byakuya's personal butler Mayuri. Idea by Blacksebonzakura2.

**Pairings: **GrimmIchi Shiro(dark Ichigo)Ichi StarrkIchi one-sided KenIchi NnoiIchi** Summary: **Ichigo witnesses a murder and he and his family has to move to another town and go into witness protection custody. The only problem? He has to pretend to be a girl at Fukuoka Daiichi High School. Idea by Kera-Izaki.

**Pairings: **undecided **Summary: (as given) **hermaphrodite Ichi (male) is working at a bar(1) and is really pissed off that his female counterparts get paid more than him for doing the same job(2). He decides to embrace his feminine side, so he quits and applies for the job as a female (he knows he can pull it off because he's done it before on a dare or something). Upon starting work as a female he soon discovers the real reason for the salary discrepancy, the bar(1) is actually a brothel(3) and female employees are 'coerced' into working at the brothel(3) so Ichi is too. Now this is where the plot can go in a few directions: 1) Ichi's boss wants to keep her for himself 2) One of Ichi's clients wants to 'buy' 3) Ichi is bought by one of her clients and is rescued by someone who works for that client after seeing how badly his boss treats Ichi At this point all the parties know about Ichi's 'condition'. (1,2,3) these can be changed to whatever you think will suit the story better. Idea by Trixe.

**Pairing**: Kenpachi x Ichigo **Summary:** Kenny starts acting weird and not paying as much attention to Ichigo because of fighting match coming up. At first Ichigo doesn't mind, but then he starts ignoring him entirely. Ichi thinks Kenny's cheating on him and over-reacts and in a drunken night he cheats on Kenpachi with his rival. Kenpachi finds them in bed and gets pissed off, then realizes how much he hurt Ichigo. He tries to win Ichigo back, but their relationship might be too broken. Idea by Trixe.


	2. StarrkIchi Long Live the Queen

**Pairing: Pretty much all the hot guys are after Ichigo, but it will end up being Starrk x Ichigo with mention of past Kenpachi x Ichigo. **

**Summary: Ichigo is the heir to the throne in the kingdom of Karakura and is openly gay. His father decides that (without Ichigo's consent) Ichigo should be turned into a woman so that he could still inherit the throne and pass on his genes. Of course Ichigo has to go through all the suitors first and find the right one… Idea by Katrina Tora. Set in modern times. **

**Contains: Yaoi, het (when Ichigo is female), explicit sex, violence, cursing, anal. **

**This is a companion fic to a one shot that FuzziBunniez wrote which has the same beginning as mine, but a different ending where femIchi ends up on a deserted island with the semes. Please go check it out! Fuzzi writes the best femIchi and actually keeps him in character for it.**

**Beta'd by the beta-ninja Warrior Nun- merci!**

Long Live the Queen

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER HAS AWAKENED!!!" King Isshin screeched as he leapt for his _son _Ichigo who was grumpy and disgruntled at having to deal with his father this early in the morning.

"I'm a man, damn it!" Ichigo yelled back and dodged his father's tackle which sent him flying into the wall. His mother chuckled and walked over to him gracefully with her elegant skirt softly whispering.

"Don't mind your father," she said sweetly and patted his bright orange hair similar to her strawberry blond locks. "Ever since he found out your preference for men, he has been like this."

Ichigo didn't figure it out himself until recently. He was sparring with one of the castle guards, Kenpachi, when the strong man had kissed him. Ichigo was shocked and appalled at first and went out of his way to avoid him until Kenpachi managed to find him. They had an explosive fight in the hallway which led to a passionate kiss which took Ichigo's breath away.

Before Ichigo could even think, he and Kenpachi were in his room and he was sprawled on his bed underneath the other man. Kenpachi wasted no time in ripping his clothes off and roughly stretched his virgin entrance. Ichigo was surprised his screams and yelps didn't draw any attention, but maybe they assumed he and Kenpachi were just fighting still.

He had sex for the first time with him. It wasn't what he expected with the quickness and pain, but the pleasure was overwhelming and it was the best thing he had ever felt. Afterward Kenpachi had held him in his arms and made up for the harsh sex with soft kisses and murmured endearments.

"Just because I'm into men, doesn't mean I'm a woman," Ichigo responded sourly and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. Masaki chuckled and walked with him into the large dining hall of their castle where only the royal family got to eat. His younger sisters Karin and Yuzu were already there, eating fruit while sipping tea.

"Goat-face is at it again, I see," Karin muttered, making Ichigo laugh at the endearing epithet and then lean over to peck Yuzu on the head.

"Does he ever stop?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow and took his seat as Isshin burst in again.

He rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his freshly-squeezed orange juice which was already set out for him. Ichigo stopped half way through the glass as he tasted something… funny. He shrugged it off, however, and finished it quickly. He didn't eat much for breakfast and his mom nagged him about having something to give him energy.

He was just standing up from the table when a wave of dizziness hit him. It was so strong he stumbled and he heard his family call out to him in concern when he blacked out and knew no more.

When he woke again he was tucked into his bed with his mother sitting beside him in a chair, reading. He blinked in confusion and sat up, feeling strange for some reason. Before he could identify why his mother noticed he was awake.

"Ichigo!" She stood up and leaned down to hug him tightly. "I was worried about you… your father can be such an imbecile sometimes."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked in confusion and Masaki bit her lower lip, something that Ichigo had only seen when he was nervous or stressed out. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but apparently it's irreversible." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, making Ichigo feel even more apprehensive. "Isshin thought he was doing you a favor because you are still expected to marry and produce an heir despite your preference… so he put something in your drink without talking to you about it first."

Ichigo felt horrified as it slowly added up in his mind. He knew his father had been increasing the budget for scientific research and application with that crazy genius Urahara, but would he really go that far? They _had _been discussing the possibility of it for years, but Ichigo didn't think-

"He turned you into a girl."

Ichigo leapt off the bed and the sheet slipped off of him to reveal his new body. He was still the same height of 5'9" and he was just as muscular, but now he had round, full breasts. He also didn't have a dick anymore. Ichigo was in a state of shock as he ran to the mirror and looked at his naked body. His waist was slightly narrower and his hips wider, but other than that and his boobs (did he mention he also didn't have a dick?) he looked the same.

"N-no…" Ichigo stuttered and turned to look at his mom who wrapped a robe around his- her shoulders. "I want to change back!" She cried and Masaki sighed sadly.

"I said before that it's irreversible," Masaki said and stroked her daughter's short hair, wondering to herself how beautiful it would look when she grew it out. "I'm so sorry, but perhaps you can make the best of it."

Ichigo just wanted to cry.

…

Despite Masaki's reassuring words and sympathy, the first thing she did was buy Ichigo a whole new wardrobe. Ichigo was forced to wear more feminine clothing. Although she didn't have to wear skirts and dresses all the time (in these modern times women didn't typically do so, as well), she did have to wear clothes tailored to suit her new body better.

Kenpachi didn't seem to mind her new body what so every. In fact, he had been practically begging Ichigo to let him 'try it out.' Well, not begging really. It was more along the lines of stalking Ichigo wherever she went and demanding fights which inevitably lead to Ichigo spread out underneath Kenpachi.

Ichigo refused, though. She was still freaked out about it and she really didn't want to find out what sex felt like from a female perspective. Kenpachi managed to get a finger inside of her before she could push him away and it felt _weird._ Not like when Kenpachi had fingered her ass before, and she didn't wait long enough to find out if it was good or bad.

Her new body drew attention from others as well. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a long time rival of Ichigo's, was also interested in his so called 'prey.' Nnoitra Jiruga, the tall, lanky man who was the advisor Aizen Sousuke's underling had also taken to following her around and making lewd comments.

Then there was Starrk Coyote, another royal guard. He didn't so much stalk her as simply…show up wherever she was. It wasn't even showing up, really, but he just happened to take naps at places she went frequently. He didn't even wake up when she got there, although she swore she felt his eyes on her when he was supposedly asleep.

Starrk's presence was very unwelcome at first. He made her uncomfortable and fidgety. Soon she got used to him and it felt natural to have Starrk around her in the background. Most of the time he slept, or pretended to, but more and more often he made a point to say something to her. It wasn't just mindless flattery, either, but tips on her form when she was sparring or a comment about her younger sisters. It was… nice.

His twin sister, Lilinette, said that he was a lazy bum, so Ichigo didn't think much of the extremely attractive man who- wait, scratch that thought. She didn't want to deal with any sort of romance at the moment.

Unfortunately, her father had other plans for her. Ichigo was already at the appropriate marriage age of 22 and Isshin was getting old. Well, he wasn't that old, but he did whimper about it a lot and his advisors thought it would be best if Ichigo married someone so she could have time to get used to it and prepare for her future station.

She had to get married in a month's time. Ichigo was not happy. The only person she even had a sort of relationship with was Kenpachi and that was just sex. She couldn't imagine him being the leader of an entire country… she had her people to think about.

That is how Isshin came up with the idea to have a competition for Ichigo's hand in marriage. Ichigo was hesitant about it at first, but her mom and her sisters ended up talking her into it. They knew that whoever married Ichigo would have to be strong enough to keep up with her.

That was how Ichigo ended up sitting on her throne with a scowl on her face, staring down at the arena where the competition was being held. She had kept her hair short because long hair irritated her and got in her way. Through Masaki and Yuzu's insistence, however, she did style it and pin it in bobby pins so it looked more 'feminine.' She wore a light blue v-neck t-shirt which clung to her new curves and knee length gypsy skirt because of the heat.

More than a thousand men signed up for the competition, but they had already been swindled down to 20 in the preliminaries. Ichigo didn't recognize some of the names, but she did a few. Kenpachi, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Renji, Jirotoshi, Shinji, Kensei, Gin, Shuuhei… Starrk. Most of them she considered to be her friends and she wondered how long they had wanted her as something more, or if they just wanted to be the next king of Karakura.

That was a depressing thought.

The competition was set up so that all the competitors fought each other once. If they lost more than half of the time, then they were out. There was only Kenpachi, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Jirotoshi and Starrk left now. Ichigo didn't know who she wanted to win and her chest tightened at the sudden realization that whoever won was going to be her husband.

Kenpachi and Starrk, the last two competitors, faced off with each other. They each had been fighting for a long time and they were exhausted, but there would be no breaks for them. It was a test of endurance, as well as strength and fighting ability.

The crowd had fallen deathly silent and Ichigo was on the edge of her seat as she stared down at them fighting. The sound of their swords clanging against each other echoed and she winced at the ringing which seemed to reverberate in her body.

A body fell to the ground, unconscious from blood loss and numerous wounds. Starrk Coyote was the victor.

Ichigo swallowed thickly. She was going to get married. She wasn't ready for it and she was scared as hell… Starrk wasn't a bad guy, but she barely even knew him! Sure he was attractive, strong, nice, and easy to talk to, however… Ichigo couldn't figure out a bad thing about the situation. She might as well make the best of it.

Starrk made his way up to the stand above the arena and Ichigo flushed as he knelt in front of her. "Princess," Starrk murmured and took Ichigo's hand to press a kiss to the back of it, making Ichigo scowl. Unseen by Ichigo's parents and the spectators, Starrk's other hand rested on Ichigo's ankle and slid up her calf. Ichigo jerked in response and tried to pull away, but Starrk only held on tighter and stared up at her with those gray eyes as cool as glaciers.

Ichigo glared and then frowned as he studied his injuries which were more serious than she originally thought. His left eye had a large cut on it and he couldn't even open it anymore. He also had several more wounds covering his body, but it looked like the one on his eye was the worse.

Ichigo grabbed her handkerchief as was custom and gave her champion the token. Starrk took it delicately in his hand and stood, pulling her with him. Ichigo bit her lip to keep from protesting and stepped with him to the rail of the stand to present her and her fiancé to their subjects.

They screamed their pleasure and cheered while Starrk began to lean heavily against Ichigo. Ichigo knew he needed a doctor soon and she gave the crowd a curtsey before leading Starrk out of the stand, leaving her parents to deal with the rest. Starrk slumped against her completely as soon as they got in the corridor, making Ichigo grunt and almost stumble.

"Come on, bastard, it's only a little further," Ichigo muttered and braced his body weight with hers. She guided him all the way to the infirmary where some of the other competitors were being taken care of as well. Unohana, Ichigo's private physician ever since her…change, rushed to help Starrk onto one of the free beds. She clicked her tongue as she studied the damage and shook her head.

Ichigo moved to get out of the way, but Starrk grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. She looked down at him in frustration and he cracked his good eye open to look at her. "Stay," he murmured softly and she frowned before sighing heavily and taking a seat next to the bed.

When Unohana came back she didn't even bat an eye at their entwined hands and went about healing him. "You probably won't be able to see out of this eye again," she commented as she took care of his injuries. Starrk didn't say anything in response and a glance at his face revealed to Ichigo that he was asleep.

Ichigo snorted and Unohana glanced at her with a smile. "You two will be good for each other," she said confidently. Ichigo gave her a feeble grin in return and exhaled loudly.

Right…

…

The wedding was set two months away so they had enough time to plan it and so Ichigo and Starrk could take the time to get to know each other. For Ichigo, it was just prolonging the torture of having to wait for the wedding. She just wanted to get it over with… Maybe. It was both frightening and somewhat alluring. Ichigo couldn't deny that Starr was a handsome man and it wasn't like she was a virgin, but then again in some ways she was. She hasn't had sex in her new body yet, so she was sort of like a virgin as a female.

UGH! This was so confusing. Although Ichigo was technically a 'she' now, it was very hard to refer to himself- herself as such. She was still the same person- the same scowling, bad-tempered, irritable person who just had a new reason to be even _more _pissed off.

Starrk didn't seem to mind Ichigo's personality, or the way she fought against those around her who tried to make her more feminine. In fact he seemed to enjoy that Ichigo was spunky and he loved to run his fingers through Ichigo's short hair. Ichigo always tried to bat him away, but Starrk just wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her neck. Ichigo refused to admit that she liked it, even the slightest bit.

Starrk really did like to cuddle. Whenever he wasn't sleeping (or even when he was) he would wrap an arm around Ichigo's waist and hold her close despite Ichigo's protests. Ichigo ended up giving in, although it could be viewed as 'improper' that they were so close. However, it was always out in the open like on the couch or sunny hill Starrk liked to nap on. In any case, they were going to be married and some sort of 'improper' behavior was to be expected and even condoned.

Other than cuddling, Starrk was a really touchy-feely person. Ichigo was surprised with this, actually. She always figured that Starrk was so laid back that he wouldn't put any effort into a relationship, but Starrk pursued her with enthusiasm that she didn't expect. Granted, Starrk still slept a lot and lazed about, but more often than not he made a point to fall asleep on Ichigo. He stayed near Ichigo quite a bit, even when Ichigo was busy doing something else. Which was sometimes irritating and distracting to Ichigo, who found herself paying more attention to Starrk than what she was supposed to be.

Like at the moment, Ichigo was going through different battle strategies with Urahara, who she was still very pissed at for turning him- her into a girl. Urahara was enthusiastically reenacting the battle of the Northern Bridge, complete with sound affects and plastic toy army soldiers. Ichigo failed to see why this was something important she should know other than the moral which was directing your entire army onto a very unstable bride was _not _a good idea.

Part of her reason for her absent-minded thoughts was probably the man beside her. Starrk, the bastard. How dare he lean his head against her shoulder and put his arm around her waist. How dare he rub his nose against her through which was…very… ticklish…

"Stop it!" Ichigo snapped and shoved Starrk roughly away from her. His one eye blinked slowly and Urahara stopped his vibrating-lip machine gun sounds to giggle at the 'happily engaged couple.'

"Are you done yet?" Starrk asked and stretched slowly with a yawn. Ichigo tried to ignore the flash of skin she got from Starrk's bare stomach when his shirt rode up. Starrk draped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and she huffed, elbowing his side. Starrk grunted and gave her a wounded look that she ignored.

"Are we done?" Ichigo echoed Starrk and Urahara flicked his fan at them dismissively. Ichigo bolted to the door, but Starrk moved quicker. He snagged her by the waist and threw Ichigo over his shoulder, making Ichigo curse and beat at his back.

"God damn it, Starrk!" Ichigo cursed and Starrk ignored her words in favor of squeezing her leg suggestively.

"I'm hungry," Starrk mumbled and reluctantly let go of Ichigo's leg to set her down.

He tugged her against his side and held her there tightly. Ichigo kept her mouth shut, no matter how much she wanted to just punch him. She was kind of hungry, too, and food sounded good after putting up with Urahara for so long. So she allowed Starrk, her fiancé, to lead her down into the kitchens. Thankfully Matsumoto and Orihime weren't there- they always made the worse concoctions.

She didn't even realize at first that Starrk had moved their hands to that they were entwined. She didn't bother to protest, she just hid her flushed cheeks by turning away. Starrk wisely said nothing, although a soft smile crossed his lips at Ichigo acting so adorable. He really did love the man- although technically he was a woman now… the gender didn't matter to Starrk, anyway.

…

Although the wait was painful, the day of the wedding came much sooner than she expected. It was elaborate and extravagant- something she hated, but put up with only because it was _expected _and her mother and Yuzu seemed to enjoy (as well as secretly Karin).

Ichigo was forced into a/n (off) white and flowing dress just as elaborate and extravagant as the wedding. Her female friends Orihime, Rukia and Yachiru (who was still pouting about Ken-chan's loss) cooed over her and fussed with her hair and her clothing. Ichigo tried not to feel nervous, but her palms were clammy and her tongue felt dry and swollen.

"You look so beautiful, Ichigo!" Orihime gushed happily despite her initial disappointment that Ichigo was no longer male.

Ichigo tried not to scowl at her proclamation and Rukia had to hide her sniggers behind her hand. "Thank you," Ichigo said very grudgingly and took a deep breath as the wedding commenced. She was ushered into position and her 'maids' walked out in front as she waited anxiously. Then she started the long walk down the aisle and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Starrk at the end.

He looked very handsome in his tailored suit and even the eye patch he wore over his ruined eye looked fancy. He was half-turned toward Ichigo and the second he saw her, a soft smile crossed his face. She stepped up beside him and he lifted her veil pinned to her bright orange hair to look down at her beautiful face.

Ichigo barely remembered anything about the ceremony or the vows… she remembered the words 'I do' and then a kiss, softly pressed to her lips that were too much and not enough. His tongue didn't enter her mouth, but he pressed tightly against hers and coaxed her lips to fall open with a light lick. It ended too quickly with cheers and applauds from the guests.

The rest of the afternoon was like walking through a hazy dream. She thanked her mother for forcing her to go through the dance lessons now because otherwise she would be falling over her feet. Starrk lead her slowly through the dances, whether it was a slow song or a fast one. They never took their eyes off each other, not matter how much Ichigo wanted to bury her face in his chest to try and hide her expression.

Night was close and Ichigo knew what would happen when it came. Not the honeymoon, not yet. First they boarded a plane and set off to the Bahamas where they would stay for a week, relaxing with their body guards surrounding them in an 'inconspicuous' manner. Ichigo was happy to be out of her dress and into some normal clothes for the flight, though. She was also happy that they didn't have to consummate the marriage before they left.

The plane was actually a large (and lavish) jet that they had all to themselves other than the numerous servants that Ichigo and Starrk were forced to take with them, but they were in a different section than the newlyweds' private one. Starrk sat beside Ichigo the entire way, holding her close and sleeping on her most of the time. Ichigo found she didn't mind and relaxed into the warmth and protection she felt emanating from him.

It reminded her a little bit of Kenpachi, which was a comparison she tried hard not to make. But Kenpachi was never this still. He liked to touch and hold Ichigo after they had sex, but he also liked to do other stuff that usually involved fighting and blood.

Ichigo liked Starrk. It wasn't an entirely bad thing because she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, but it also scared her because she had never been in love before.

Starrk stirred in his seat and opened his eyes, blinking at Ichigo who was staring out the window with her usual scowl. He smiled and reached a hand up to stroke her hair. When she turned to look at him he kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss at the wedding signaling the start of their marriage, oh no. This one was needy and passionate. He poured his lust and want for her into it and pressed her firmly against her seat with his hands wandering over her sides.

Ichigo made a strangled noise into the kiss and tensed with a gasp when Starrk slid his hand around to her back and dipped into the back of her jeans.

"You have done it here before, haven't you?" Starrk asked when he pulled away, leaving her flushed and panting. His fingers found her puckered hole and Ichigo's hips bucked upward to try and escape from it. He pulled his hand away slowly and stared deeply into Ichigo's brown eyes with the question reflected within them. "With Kenpachi?"

"Yes," Ichigo mumbled in embarrassment and wanted to shift away from Starrk and his gray eye which seemed to peer into her soul.

"But not here, right?" He pressed his palm against her crotch and Ichigo flinched.

"Stop that!" She snapped and tried to push his hand away but was surprised when he wouldn't budge an inch. He continued to stare at her with a serious expression on her face. "I've never done it there, okay!?"

Starrk's expression relaxed and he kissed the tip of her nose, making Ichigo wrinkle it with a huff. "Then I shall be your first," he murmured and instead of pulling his hand away, rubbing his thumb against the jeans in just the right spot so it made Ichigo feel a spark of pleasure. "I will take you wherever he took you and claim your body for myself."

"It's _my _body," Ichigo said and her brown eyes flashed. She reached down quickly and squeezed his expression through his pants, making him inhale sharply. Instead of pushing her away he covered the hand with his free one while still moving his thumb.

"You're mine and I am yours," he whispered and began to move her hand. Ichigo didn't even try to pull away. "I don't mean it in a demeaning way."

"I know," Ichigo said under her breath and tried to get her hand back, but instead Starrk dragged her into his lap and ground their crotches together. "Ah!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure and turned red in embarrassment. Starrk didn't laugh at her, however, and instead gazed at her with so much lust and adoration she felt uncomfortable.

She rocked her hips to distract both of them and soon they were just dry-humping while their mouths were occupied with each other's neck and whatever else skin they could find.

"We'll be landing in- oh, sorry…" One of the flight attendants walked in on them and Starrk gave the woman a glare that made her turn white. Ichigo would have been sympathetic if she hadn't sent her own cold look.

The ride to the hotel seemed to take forever and they didn't get to enjoy the sights properly because they were horny and on edge for sex. While they checked into their room in record time their luggage was brought up so they wouldn't be disturbed for anything once they put the sign on the handle proclaiming just that.

Starrk carried Ichigo over the threshold into the extravagant suite. Ichigo didn't even get a chance to admire it, however, because the first thing Starrk did was to kiss Ichigo senseless and head straight for the bedroom. Rose petals were scattered around the room and on the canopy bed that Starrk lowered her on to. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Starrk and held him tightly as they kissed. She knew that as soon as Starrk pulled away the consummation would begin and she was still scared and nervous.

Starrk tried to pull away, but Ichigo wouldn't let him. He growled into the kiss and Ichigo gasped as hands pushed under her shirt and went right for the clasp of her bra. Ichigo moaned and squirmed underneath Starrk, breathing quickly as Starrk's hands cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples.

She forgot why she was supposed to be keeping him from doing something and relaxed her hold so Starrk could move more freely. Starrk immediately pulled her shirt over her head and Ichigo shivered as the air caressed her bare body and made her nipples harden. Starrk's mouth sought one of them and he took it into his mouth, making her gasp and arch into him.

"Starrk!" She said in surprise and pleasure and he just barely applied his teeth, making her groan. He was already undoing her jeans and it happened so quickly she didn't even notice that Starrk had undressed her completely. Hands ran up and down her sides and she shifted underneath Starrk, conscious of her nakedness. It wasn't like she wasn't self confident, but she just felt so exposed.

She decided to even the playing field and slipped her hands underneath his shirt. Her mouth watered at the feeling of his hard muscles and she eagerly took off his shirt to get a better look. One thing she always liked about Kenpachi was his muscles, and Starrk definitely had some despite his deceptively un-bulky frame.

Ichigo could help but lift her head and taste his clavicle. He hissed and then suddenly he was pulling away from her. Ichigo opened her mouth to protest, but it went dry when Starrk pushed down his pants and his fundoshi. She had felt him through his pants before, but she never would have guessed his size. He was above average in length and thickness, but he wasn't monstrous like her previous lover's. She imagined it inside of her and a tremor went through her.

Starrk eased himself back on the bed and in between Ichigo's legs with a smug look on his face that Ichigo hadn't seen before. He shifted Ichigo so she was more comfortable with her head on the soft pillows and kissed the hollow of her throat. His fingers stroked the soft orange curls of her mound and Ichigo had to force herself not to tense. One of them slipped inside of her and she flinched slightly despite the lack of pain.

She noticed now that she was wet, down there, and it felt like an itch she needed to scratch. Or rather, one that Starrk needed to scratch. Another finger joined the first and Starrk pushed them as deeply as he could while wiggling them around. Ichigo winced in discomfort this time and fisted the sheets to distract herself from it.

Starrk pressed a kiss against her lips and Ichigo followed his mouth as he pulled away, making Starrk grin and Ichigo scowl. He reached over to the nightstand to grab the box of condoms which had been oh so graciously put there by a member of their staff. Neither of them was ready for children yet and they didn't want there to be any accidents.

He tore the wrapper with his teeth and then pulled it out. Ichigo couldn't help but watch as he rolled it down on his cock, leaving some space at the tip for when he came. Starrk saw Ichigo watching and his gray eye flashed with lust that sent a surge of heat in between her legs.

Starrk didn't once look away from her as he moved into a more comfortable position in between her legs. He lifted her hips to tuck a smaller pillow underneath her back to make her more comfortable. Ichigo smiled nervously at his care for her, but it fell when he braced one of his hands by her side while the other guided his erection to her entrance.

He didn't just thrust in right away for which Ichigo was very grateful. Instead he rubbed the head of his cock against her folds and the nub that gave her so much pleasure. She tilted her head back and Starrk feasted on her mouth hungrily as he slipped inside. Ichigo's eyes snapped open and she cried out into the kiss while she twisted her head away.

"Starrk…" She whimpered nervously, not expecting the sharp pain that accompanied the penetration. "Ah! Wait a sec," she pleaded as he continued to slide inside of her. Starrk actually trembled at the request from the restraint he had to exercise. Ichigo squirmed and winced as she tried to get used to it, making Starrk's breath quicken.

"I gotta move, Ichigo," Starrk mumbled almost pleadingly and Ichigo bit her lower lip before nodding. She reached above her head and grabbed the bed's head board to ground herself as Starrk thrust in the rest of the way.

"AH!" Ichigo called out at the abruptness and her legs clamped around Starrk's waist. Starrk hissed in pleasure from sinking into her tight depths and the way she quivered around him. He fit inside of her perfectly and when he had finally sunk in to the hilt she made a keening sound that he muffled with his mouth.

He didn't wait for her to adjust to the stretch because he wanted to hurry up and make her feel pleasure in order to forget about the pain. She yelped into the kiss and shoved Starrk away with a glare.

"I told you I've never done this before you-"

He changed his angle just slightly and slammed into her hard enough for the large, heavy bed to crash into the wall from the power of it. Ichigo actually screamed in pleasure from it and her nails which were thankfully bitten to the quick clawed at his chest.

"Oh, Starrk!" She said his name in a way that made his cock throb with desire and he rubbed his thumb over her nub to heighten her pleasure. She trembled as she reached up for the eye patch that he still wore and he stiffened, pulling away before she could do so. She frowned at this in hurt confusion and Starrk could actually feel her desire lessen because of it. He quickly grabbed her hand and guided it back to his face with a smile.

"I didn't mean that, Ichigo," Starrk said softly and released her hand to push her legs up slightly. "It's ugly, not something you want to see."

"I want to see _all _of you," Ichigo said firmly and her fingers slipped under the fancy eye patch. "You belong to me, after all, so isn't it my right?" She pulled it off and Starrk grimaced, fully prepared for her to pull away or make an expression of disgust. Instead, however, she leaned up and kissed the scarred tissue.

Starrk growled at this reaction. It was a deep, throaty sound which sent tingles down Ichigo's spin and right to her crotch. Starrk suddenly flipped her onto her side and pushed her leg up toward her chest as he pistoned in and out of her.

"It's too much!" Ichigo pleaded as her climax began to overtake her. Starrk's finger worked her nub and she let out an almost silent scream as he back arched. She tightened around him to an almost unimaginable level and twitched in a way that sent him over the edge. Her tight passage coaxed his orgasm from him thoroughly and he wondered how it would feel to have nothing in between their organs one day. He looked forward to it.

He carefully slipped out of her, making Ichigo wince at the discomfort. He frowned at the blood he found coating his condom in a fine layer, but some blood was to be expected for her first time. He sighed heavily and threw it away to take Ichigo into his arms and cuddle her close.

"I love you," he murmured to her and nuzzled her bright orange hair that still had an array of bobby pins in it from the wedding.

Ichigo hesitated and then returned the sentiment with a blush, "I love you, too."

Starrk beamed and kissed her deeply and passionately while his hand fumbled for something on the bedside table. He snagged it and Ichigo pulled away to see what it was in curiosity.

"Lube?" Ichigo asked in confusion and glanced into Starrk's mischievous eye. "Why…"

"I told you I would claim all of your body for myself to erase any trace Kenpachi left on you," Starrk said possessively and Ichigo shuddered, clutching at Starrk's chest as he began to finger her tight puckered hole.

"It's been awhile, Starrk," she said with a whimper and looked up at him through her orange lashes. "Just- just be careful."

"Of course," Starrk said as he turned her onto her stomach and tucked the pillow underneath her hips again. "I'm not using a condom," he told her just before his lube-covered cock pushed inside of her.

"AH!!!" Ichigo cried out as his thick cock popped past the first ring of resistance and her back bowed up into him. He peppered kisses over her back and shoulders along with flicks up his tongue and bite marks and hickies that soon decorated her body.

"You're so perfect, Ichi," Starrk purred as he moved in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo bit on the knuckle of her finger to keep from making all the noises that crept up her throat. It had been awhile and her ass felt tender and raw from Starrk's rough actions. She had to stifle a yelp when he gave a particularly hard thrust and he stopped his action. He frowned and leaned over to look Ichigo in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Ichigo stuttered and shifted underneath Starrk to push against him for more body heat. "I'm just used to that thing inside me back there that gives me pleasure, but I don't have it with this body…" She trailed off and Starrk nibbled at her neck.

"The prostate?" He asked and she nodded. A second later she was flat on her back with Starrk still buried inside of her and three fingers inside of her crevasse.

"Ngh! Starrk, you bastard!" She yelled, but her hips twitched to get more of the sudden pleasure.

It felt so damn good and even Starrk's cock up her ass made it somehow erotic. The slight pain itself seemed to be the thing that tipped her over for the second time that night. Starrk came inside of her and it was an experience for the both of them. The warm wetness wasn't something Ichigo was used to because with her previous lover she always made him wear a condom or pull out, except for that first time. Starrk enjoyed it as well because with the condom it wasn't as pleasurable. It was still the best damn thing he had ever felt before, but the condom did take away some of the sensitivity.

"Did you like that Ichigo?" Starrk asked curiously and Ichigo cracked open an eye to smile at him.

"I did, but I think I'm going to wait a few minutes before we go again."

"Let's take a bath," Starrk said suddenly and scooped her in his arms. There's room enough for two."

Needless to say, the consummation for the marriage took the entire week for vacation and Starrk ended up needed to carry her onto the plane.

Six years passed in their happy marriage and she bore a son that they named Titekubo. Starrk had loosened up enough to actually spar with Ichigo now without worrying about it too much, which Ichigo really liked, because fighting got her horny.

Their son was two years old when it happened, and it was understandably confusing for him because he always thought his mom was a, well, _mom._

Ichigo woke up one morning feeling different. She rolled over in Starrk's arms and nuzzled his bare chest while she thought about it. She brushed it from her mind, though, when she noticed his morning wood and thought wicked thoughts. She peeled back the covers and was just about to deep throat him when she noticed.

Holy fucking shit he was a he again.

"STARRK!" Ichigo yelled and shook him, making him wake up grudgingly.

"What is it, love?" He mumbled and Ichigo was struck by a sudden fear that Starrk wouldn't want him anymore now that he was male… but it was too late to hide it because Starrk was wide awake and starring at his flat chest and cock.

"You're… male again?" Starrk asked in confusion and Ichigo felt about ready to cry when his legs were instantly spread apart and there were two lubricated fingers shoved inside of him.

"UWAH!!!" Ichigo's back arched and his legs quivered while fire and lightening shot through his body.

"You get me so fucking hard," Starrk said and he pulled his fingers out to slather his cock in lubrication and didn't even wait before he was buried inside of Ichigo. Ichigo screamed again and Starrk wrapped his hand still slick from lube around his cock to pump him wildly.

It was painful at first with the quick prep and rough entrance, but it was also refreshing. He had gotten used to being female and he didn't know how much he missed being male until Starrk hit his prostate and pumped his erection.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," Ichigo couldn't stop chanting it as he dug his nails into the pillow and shoved his hips back to meet him. "STARRK!!!!!" It was one of the fastest times both of them had come, but neither of them complained as Starrk stayed inside of him in the same position, looking down at Ichigo with lust still in his eyes.

"I guess you don't care I'm male again," Ichigo said with a laugh and Starrk answered by rolling his hips. "A-ah f-fuck!" Ichigo cursed and then they were going again.

Long Live the Queen.

**LINE**

**Whew! That was over 7000 words, so I hoped you all enjoyed it!!! Just a reminder that FuzziBunniez is doing a sort of companion fic to this one which instead ends up with femIchi on a deserted island with the semes XD You guys should go check it out! She is going to be starting a femIchi collection of stories as well.**

**Please review!**


	3. KenIchi Blue Lagoon Pt 1

Anon Review Replies- Kai: That sounds like a good idea, I'll include it =D I haven't updated my content section with all the requests in it yet, but it will be there soon.

Dot: Of course their love child with be Titekubo =D

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**I'm warning you guys right now, I have NEVER seen Blue Lagoon and I don't intend to. I think if I did watch it, it might make the story seem to scripty and follow it closely rather than the generous amount of artistic license that I am taking. I am writing this entirely based on this request and description of the movie: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS! Just skip to the 'shorter summary.' A five year old Ichigo and six year old Kenpachi and their guardian Yachiru are shipwrecked on a lagoon. Yachiru builds a house, raises them, and teaches them survivability, but dies when they are young. When they get older they fall for each other. From their lack of knowledge in human sexuality, they don't know how to express their love. Kenpachi, being older and more hormone driven begins to put the moves on Ichigo, but Ichigo is reluctant. Kenpachi gets mad and throws Ichigo out of house, but when he gets hurt, Kenpachi confesses that he is scared to lose him. When they go skinny dipping together then they discover sexual intercourse and passionate love. They marry each other in their own way and then a ship arrives to 'save' them. A man on the ship, Nnoitra, tries to rape Ichigo but Kenpachi comes to save him in time and kills Nnoitra. Faced with the cruelty of the real world, they decide to return to the island. END SPOILER****S ****Requested by and summary given by 'dunnnno.' That is the actual screen name, I do know =D**

**Shorter summary: A young Kenpachi and Ichigo get stranded on a lagoon with their adoptive mother Yachiru. As the years pass, Yachiru dies of an unknown illness, leaving the two to fend for themselves alone on the island. As they get older, they begin to feel things for each other that they can't explain and are confused with their bodies new reactions. Ichigo is actually a hermaphrodite in this story in order to explain Ichigo's androgynous beauty and when he gets pregnant (not until the very end). He will still look and act the same except for an extra 'hole' above his perineum and underneath his testicles. **

**This story will contain: Yaoi, violence, cursing, underage sex (around the age of sixteen)**

**Also, check out FuzziBunniez alternate version of this story! It rocks =D It's called Karma =3**

**Beta'd by the awesome Warrior Nun!**

Blue Lagoon: Part One

Ichigo laughed as he ran across the deck of the ship with Kenpachi hot on his heels. He squealed as the older boy tackled him and straddled his waist to mercilessly tickle him. Yachiru peered over her book at the two and chuckled before returning to the page.

Yachiru had adopted the two when they were young because Kenpachi was so violent with other children no one wanted him. Ichigo was born a hermaphrodite and the mother who usually made the decision of whether to make them a male or a female died giving birth to him. The hospital didn't know who the father was and no one came to collect him or his mother's body.

Yachiru didn't see how anyone wouldn't want them as their children. Kenpachi was willful from the get-go, with his long, scraggly black hair and bright green eyes that promised death to all who opposed him. Yachiru melted when she saw him and felt a kinship with his fighting spirit.

She adopted Kenpachi when he was three and when he was five he forcibly dragged home a boy he met at the park and asked if he could keep him. That was how Yachiru met Ichigo, who was small and malnourished from neglect and wouldn't meet Yachiru's eyes. Yachiru found out that he was in an orphanage that simply stopped caring about him except with the inspectors came to check the conditions of the orphanage.

She immediately adopted him as well and realized why Kenpachi wanted him so badly when Kenpachi grabbed a favorite toy of Ichigo's and held it above his head. He pushed Kenpachi hard enough for him to fall on his ass and snagged the toy back without any difficulty. Kenpachi simply got to his feet with a pout and he and Ichigo both acted like nothing had just happened.

Now Ichigo was six and his bright orange hair was even more vibrant. He had gained some height and weight back from when he was uncared for, but he was still a little bit on the short and slim side. Yachiru thought that he would grow up to be lithe and limber, partially because he wasn't strictly male.

Kenpachi was seven now and he still let his hair grow out long, raising a fuss whenever Yachiru tried to cut it. He at least let Ichigo or Yachiru comb it for him and it was actually quite soft and silky despite the ragged, unkempt ends. He was already much taller than Ichigo and was developing some muscle from the karate class he and Ichigo were taking.

At the moment they were on a vacation in the middle of the ocean. It wasn't that large of a ship and only had thirty 'guests' on board because the ship wasn't originally intended for a cruise. However the ship's owner still made a lot on it for eccentric rich people like Yachiru who wanted a vacation without all the hassle and crowds.

The three of them were the only ones out on deck because it was a little chilly out, which was probably why they were the only ones who made it out alive. Because it was a smaller ship, the fire spread quickly. One moment the three of them were enjoying fresh air and the next there were screams from below as the fire trapped the passengers and didn't give them time to escape.

Yachiru sprang into action the moment she realized what was going on. She threw life jackets on Ichigo and Kenpachi then herself. She barely had enough time to gather them in her arms when something exploded. Luckily they were thrown into the ocean instead of taking most of the damage, but when Yachiru dragged her children to her again there was a deep gash that covered the left side of Kenpachi's face.

Ichigo started to cry as he bobbed with the waves and buried his face into Yachiru's neck. Kenpachi didn't seem to mind the pain despite how agonizing it must have been and instead wrapped both arms around Ichigo and tried to sooth him. Ichigo sniffled and let his head rest on the shoulder of Kenpachi's life jacket while he brought his thumb to his mouth to suck on, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Yachiru wanted to cry herself when struck with how awful and hopeless their situation was. They were in the middle of nowhere with no land close to where they were and the ship was completely destroyed along with the people inside of it. What remained were charred pieces of wood that wouldn't do them any good for trying to put together a life raft.

The waves were getting choppier and they tugged at the children in her arms. Thinking fast, Yachiru tied the slack ends of the belts on their life jackets tightly together so they were each tied to two of the others in a circle. That way they wouldn't drift apart if they fell asleep or got pushed away.

Yachiru tended to Kenpachi's injury the best that she could, but it really needed to be cleaned and stitched up and the salt water was surely extremely painful. At least it didn't catch his eye, and instead cut above and below it, protected by the bone of his eye socket.

Inevitably they all fell asleep, exhausted from the slightly cold (at least not freezing) waters and the constant treading they did. Yachiru had started to swim west in the hopes that they would actually come across some land, but that quickly proved to be futile. So they drifted off, tightly bound together and unconscious as night took over. They didn't even notice when the sound of the waves changed and they were pushed onto the solid sand.

Ichigo was the first to wake as the sun hit his eyes. He moved to automatically turn over, but was stopped by the heavy weight of Yachiru and Kenpachi who were still tied to him. He woke fully immediately and realized that they were actually on land instead of still floating in the ocean.

"Momma! 'Pachi! Wake up!" Ichigo cried insistently and shook their shoulders before fumbling to get out of the life jackets. They woke quickly to Ichigo's cries and shot up quickly.

"Oh, thank god!" Yachiru cried at the knowledge they were on land, even though it was an island. Kenpachi grinned as well, but his poor face was red and swollen from the gash which touched the side of his mouth, making his smile a bit lopsided.

"Ichi, Ken-chan, are you guys strong enough to walk?" Yachiru asked and they nodded. "We need to find some fresh water and something to eat," she said and hunkered down to gently examine Kenpachi's wound before sighing. "Don't wander off on your own; we don't know what kinds of animals live here or the terrain…"

She stood up and grabbed each of them by the hand, but Kenpachi frowned and shook it off to hold Ichigo's hand instead. Ichigo seemed to relax a little more with that, so she didn't say anything. She walked inland through the lush jungle that was rich with berries and fruit trees that would come in handy if they were going to be there for a long time.

It wasn't long before they stumbled on the lagoon. It had beautiful, clear water as blue as the sky. With Yachiru's permission, Kenpachi and Ichigo raced to it and dipped their hands in to drink. It was fresh water, too. It was pretty lucky for them that the lagoon was separated from the ocean by more than just a coral reef or else it might have been salt water as well.

A fish jumped in the water and came down with a small splash. Well there was one source of protein they would be getting, at least. Hopefully the lagoon was full of them, which it probably was since it was as large as a lake. They should rinse off the salt water before it had a chance to burn them more than it already had, and Kenpachi still needed to get his wound cleaned up.

While Ichigo rinsed off their clothes and laid them out on a rock to dry, Yachiru tended to Kenpachi. They didn't worry about their nudeness in front of each other. After all, Kenpachi and Ichigo were still little kids and it never occurred to them to be shy about their bodies.

In fact just a few months ago, the question of Ichigo' slightly different anatomy came up with them during a bath. Of course Ichigo's genitals looked the same as Kenpachi's other than normal size difference, but Ichigo and Kenpachi were both curious about the extra folds of skin and hole he had down there.

Yachiru explained to them as much as she could a five and six year old, how girls and boys were different and how Ichigo was special enough to be like both of them. She didn't make a big deal out of it and just briefly touched on how a man and a woman came together to make a baby. Ichigo and Kenpachi had lost interest in the conversation at the point and continued to squirt water at each other with laughs.

She didn't have anything to stitch him up with, but the wound looked raw and open. She would have to look around the island to see if she could find a plant that would make a good salve for it like hopefully aloe Vera.

So far she hadn't seen any signs or scat of large predators, so Yachiru felt comfortable leaving them alone for at least a little while. "You guys stay here while I scout the area," she said and made sure they looked her in the eye when they nodded. She put her wet clothes back on and her shoes, which luckily didn't fall off in the water.

She wanted to see how big the island was, too, but she could figure that out later. For now she needed to collect some food and see if she could find some aloe Vera, but that wasn't likely because it usually grew in desert regions. She should be able to find some chickweed or comfrey.

Sure enough, as she was picking some berries she already knew were good to eat, she came across the comfrey. It had large, broad leaves and pink, bell shaped flowers. She gathered some of the leaves, then hesitated and yanked up a plant to get some of the roots. While the leaves might be easier to make a salve out of, the roots were where most of the nutrients were stored and might be more effective.

When she got back, Kenpachi and Ichigo were sprawled out in the sun, lying close together despite how much room they had to separate. Yachiru smiled fondly at the two and shook her head. Someday there were going to be lots of girls crushing after them who would never even get a chance. The two of them only had eyes for each other, even at this age. Maybe they would grow out of it, but Yachiru had a feeling they would just get closer.

She crushed the roots with a rock first and carefully dabbed the juice on the gaping part of the wound where it was still raw. He wince a couple of times, but Ichigo sat beside him and held his hand the entire time for it. He turned his head away and buried his head in Kenpachi's shoulder while she did it, however, and seemed to be more upset about it than Kenpachi was.

Yachiru made sure to use clean rocks she dipped into the lagoon and made a sort of mortar and pestle to grind the leaves up into a paste. She covered the entire gash with it, being careful not to get in his eye. After that, Ichigo finally relaxed a little and would look Kenpachi in the face again. He stared up at him without saying anything, just sucking on his thumb and clutching Kenpachi's hand with his free one.

They ate the berries to hold them over for something of more sustenance and Yachiru had them get dressed again. She was afraid to leave them alone for too long without knowing what sorts of animals and predators were on the island so they would have to investigate with her. From the stretch of beach that they woke up on earlier, Yachiru estimated that the island was about ten miles wide in diameter. However, that was just a rough guess and she wouldn't know for sure until they looked.

She tucked some of the leaves into her pocket in case the salve rubbed off and made sure that they drank lots of water before they left. Unfortunately, Kenpachi's wound was too awkward to bandage and any cloth she could try to put over it would just fall off. It might be better for it if it got some air and any infection would be able to drain out as well.

They headed back out to the beach so they wouldn't tire themselves out by stumbling through the jungle, but stayed close to the tree line so they were provided with some shade from the sun. Keeping the sun at their backs, they began to walk around the island.

**LINE**

**Kenpachi and Ichigo won't stay as kids for long, but they won't start a (purely) romantic relationship until Kenpachi hits puberty and they won't start a sexual relationship until they are both old enough to handle it. Also, for those who got their names cut off of their requests, it should be fixed now, but if not feel free to yell and hassle me in order to get it done.  
**

**Just a reminder, I have NOT watched the movie and I am very happy with just using the basic plot outline. So if I write something that definitely wasn't in the movie, please keep that in mind. Also, I have finally figured out that Kenpachi's eyes actually are gray =D I spent a lot of time re-watching episodes with close-ups on his eyes and I managed to get one where I could actually see his eye color. Whew!**

**Also remember to check out FuzziBunniez version of this. It's kind of like an alternate with the same theme =D I love her uke Ichigo stories =3  
**

**Please let me know what you think so far!**


	4. KenIchi Blue Lagoon Pt 2

Anon Review Replies- Beloved Shadow of Light: As always, thank you! I love your reviews, you are one of the reasons I accept anon reviews instead of filtering them (of course there are other anon reviewers I like as well, I love you guys!) Although I am seriously thinking about not accepting them because of a couple of reviewers who were getting pretty rude... I think a few of them were from the same person, and I kind of hope so because I don't think THAT many people (relative to this site who happen upon this story) are that bigoted, rude, and discriminatory (I'm going to be using this word a lot for these anon review replies, which is very disappointing to me).

Yaoi Lover: Hm, well I can understand not liking anything but yaoi, but I don't get why you think this is taboo. Because Ichigo has female and male parts? I think it is VERY discriminatory to consider that "controversial" and "not very cool." I think that everyone has a right to his or her opinions and I do not expect nor force anyone to like these stories, which is why I have all the warnings. If you want, just skip this story (I'll have other Ichigo crossdressing fics and female Ichigo fics) or not ready it all together... Please don't be offended, but so many of my friends are considered once a minority that was once taboo so I do not discriminate against anyone who isn't the same as anyone else. People and their genders aren't always the same or what is considered to be 'normal', but that doesn't make them wrong.

Angry Reader: I would agree with you if I was INSULTING Ichigo for being the way he is. But I'm not. I'm using his 'condition' as a positive and not a negative thing. It seems like you are the one thinking that it is wrong for me to write about it when I am presenting him as someone who is the 'heroine' of the story and the good guy who is desired very much. I write about Ichigo as male and female, too. Am I putting down male and females for having them in the same circumstances?

Kai: Well I hope you will like this, there are very few similarities to it, anyway =D

Dot: Oh dot, I know... I am such an awful person! How will I live with myself? ;)

CuteUke: Oh George, how I look forward to your reviews... I am always glad when my stories lead to sex =D heh, hopefully your BF won't end up killing me one of these days...

Blackwolfleader: I think that saying it's 'wrong' is a very discriminatory way to put it. I understand if someone doesn't like it, but don't use something like that as an excuse, please. I do not like reading biases like that as a basis for not liking something.

Dottie: Because I don't like pairing Ichigo with girls! I write yaoi stories, and I write femIchi stories, and hermaphroditeIchi stories, and cross-dressing stories- all of which are clearly labeled as such. If you want to request a femIchi story where Ichigo is strictly female with one of the Bleach men, feel free to.

**Because I got so many effing complaints I decide I will ask (here and at the bottom): Would you guys prefer that Ichigo was like a normal male except for the ability to get pregnant? I got a little angry at my anon reviews for this last chapter. Discrimination is not cool whatsoever!!! I don't delete anon reviews like that because I think readers have a right to their opinion and others may look at them and decide the story is not right for them if they agree. It's only fair to not have them accidentally read something they don't like.  
**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- merci beaucoup!**

Blue Lagoon: Chapter Two

The island turned out to be moderately sized. It was large enough that they had to take several breaks for Kenpachi and Ichigo to rest their legs (even if they denied needing to) yet it was small enough that it only took two and a half days to walk completely around. They slept on the beach at night, dragging large palm tree leaves out to provide bedding. They didn't have to go too deep into the forest to find food, either, and they drank water from the small streams they found, or water collected on the leaves of the forest.

Yachiru discovered a few things about the island from the walk around. There weren't any people on it, which she assumed to begin with, but it never hurt to check. Also from what wildlife she had seen, there was nothing bigger than a rabbit, which wasn't enough to sustain large predators. She hadn't gone deep into the forest yet, but given the size of the island, she was pretty comfortable with her conclusion.

There were no islands anywhere in sight, which lessened the chance that someone might accidentally stumble upon them. With this knowledge, Yachiru began to prepare long-term arrangements for living. She taught Kenpachi and Ichigo which things were good for eating and what to stay away from. While they gathered food for the day and started to dig a privy (far from the water supply), Yachiru began to build a house.

It wasn't anything fancy or large, in fact it was more of a hut than a house, but she built it with the intention of making it last, not just a temporary shelter. She was tough and strong, despite what some people might think about her bright pink hair had short stature. She was a survivor and she intended to make her boys into ones as well.

She first put up the frame of the house, making sure that it didn't just sit on the ground so the floor didn't get ruined by rain. Then she put up a thatched roof that helped keep the sun and the rain off of them before she built the walls. It was small to begin with, but she figured that if they were stuck there for awhile then they could put on more additions.

While she worked on the hut, she set Kenpachi and Ichigo to the task of weaving bedding for them. They used the life vests for pillows, but something more was necessary to keep them warm during the cool nights. Ichigo had a knack for it immediately, but Kenpachi grew easily frustrated and bored with it so Yachiru had him do other tasks instead.

In the end, Yachiru was a little proud of their new little house. It was cozy in an earthy sense and Kenpachi and Ichigo seemed to like it as well. So far there had been no planes flying overhead or even a hint of a boat so Yachiru assumed it would be awhile before they were found, if at all. She still had put logs on the beach spelling out HELP, but she didn't really believe that it would work.

Ichigo and Kenpachi didn't even seem to notice what sort of situation they were in and adapted quickly. The wound on Kenpachi's face healed quickly and he was left only with a thin scar. They spent the days scavenging for food by catching rabbits or picking fruits and edible plants or splashing in the lagoon.

The years passed quickly for them, with still no sign or hope of being rescued. The only significant or dangerous event that happened was when Ichigo got bit by a snake and his foot swelled up. Yachiru had panicked when Kenpachi came back with Ichigo in his arms, crying and refusing to let go of him even when Yachiru tried to examine the wound more.

However the poison that was injected wasn't fatal and it appeared Ichigo had more of an allergic reaction to it than anything else. Ichigo learned to be more wary of where he stepped and developed a new hate for snakes.

Then Yachiru started to cough up blood. The first time it happened she was surprised and shocked. Luckily Kenpachi and Ichigo weren't around so they didn't get frightened by the expression on her face. It didn't take a doctor for her to know that it was not a good thing. She didn't know how long she had, but she felt in her heart that she was going to die.

Perhaps it wasn't the most logical decision, but she didn't tell either of her boys what was going on. It would just make them frightened and scared and she didn't want them living with that. Instead she kept quiet and worked even harder to teach them everything she knew about life and living.

Ichigo and Kenpachi were getting bigger and stronger. They both had long hair, but it was almost like looking at night and day between the two of them. Ichigo was much shorter and slender despite his muscles and his long orange hair was silky and fine to the touch. Kenpachi was tall and broad with his black hair scraggly and rough, although Ichigo seemed to like to pet it and comb it for him.

Ichigo was eleven years old when he came to Yachiru in a panic, sobbing that he was going to die. Kenpachi was twelve at the time and had a stricken look on his face as he hovered over Ichigo who had blood trickling down his leg. Yachiru was scared at first as well before she realized that Ichigo was bleeding from his vagina.

She gave Ichigo something to put in his underwear to absorb the blood and then sat both of them down to give them a talk about sex. She probably should have talked to them about it sooner, but she didn't even know for certain that Ichigo would get his period since he wasn't one hundred percent male or female.

Ichigo calmed down a little, but he was still embarrassed and unsure about his body's reactions. Kenpachi hovered over him despite knowing that nothing was seriously wrong with him and wouldn't leave Ichigo alone for a second.

Not for the first time, Yachiru wondered if there was something more between those two. She didn't think she would live long enough to see if that was true, and that almost worried her more than anything. How was she supposed to explain to Kenpachi and Ichigo the possible repercussions of anything they did? They probably wouldn't listen anyways, since the love between them was strong even without romantic inclinations.

Yachiru was starting to get thinner and more haggard, making it more and more noticeable to Kenpachi and Ichigo that all was not well with her. She managed to convince them for the most part that everything was fine until the day that she collapsed.

It was only a little while after Ichigo started to bleed and they were on edge around her as it was. She started coughing and just wouldn't stop until finally she stumbled and fell unconscious. She woke up a few times after that and they managed to get her to eat and drink a little, but then she didn't wake up again. She died during her sleep and Kenpachi and Ichigo, who didn't have much knowledge about death other than the animals they killed to eat, didn't really get it at first.

Ichigo cried for almost a day. Kenpachi dug the grave with a straight face that told Ichigo how much he was hurting, as well. They buried her at the end of that very day and as the sun set, they both sat at the foot of the freshly turned dirt, leaning on each other for comfort.

They slept together in their bed with Ichigo curled up against Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi stayed awake almost the whole night, but Ichigo had cried himself into exhaustion. He was afraid to let go of Ichigo in case he disappeared as too. If Ichigo died, then Kenpachi didn't know what he would do. Yachiru had always been important to the both of them of course, but Ichigo was his everything.

He wondered if it was normal to feel this way for Ichigo. He had never felt it for Yachiru, and he loved her a lot. But Kenpachi wanted to be close to Ichigo in ways he didn't feel for their guardian. It reminded him of how the other kids at school would have crushes on each other. Kenpachi never had one before, but there was this irritating little girl named Inoue who always chased Ichigo around and tried to kiss him.

That was how Kenpachi felt about Ichigo. He wanted to kiss him. Not those soft kisses on the cheek or the head like Yachiru gave them, but wet ones on the lip. He wondered if Ichigo would grow embarrassed and try to push him away like he always did Inoue. It was that thought which stopped Kenpachi from ever trying it. He wanted to always be close with his Ichi-berry and if Ichigo pushed him away he wouldn't be able to handle it.

It was only a whim anyway, he didn't like Ichigo… or at least that was what he told himself. Besides, boys were supposed to like girls, not other boys. Even if Ichigo did have something "down there" which made him bleed like girls did. Yachiru has explained to them that Ichigo was something called a "hermaphrodite" which made him part girl. Did that mean it was okay for Kenpachi to like him?

Kenpachi hoped so. But at the moment he didn't dwell on it too much. The ache of Yachiru's death was too fresh and painful to NOT think about for long, and the hut they lived in was alive with memories of her. Maybe they should build a new house and burn the old one to start afresh. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea… Ichi would probably like it as well…

With that thought, Kenpachi finally drifted to sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning when Ichigo quietly slipped out of his arms to go use the privy. Kenpachi yawned and sat up, scratching his belly and waiting patiently for Ichigo to come back so he could talk to him about his idea.

When he did come back, he went straight to Kenpachi and sat half on him with his head resting on Kenpachi's chest and his arms hugging him tightly. Kenpachi wrapped an arm around him as well and dragged Ichigo's legs into his lap as he leaned back against the wall comfortably.

"I was thinking about something last night," Kenpachi started and Ichigo glanced up at him with the large brown eyes of his that always made Kenpachi's heart do weird things.

"About what?" Ichigo asked curiously and tilted his head back.

"We should build a new house. We need a bigger one anyway so we can cook inside; we'll make that a separate room so we can leave a hole at the top for the smoke to go through. We'll stay in this one while we're building it."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ichigo said after a moment of thought. "This one reminds me a lot of… her. We just need to figure out a good place to build it and dig a new privy close by and make sure it's close to the lagoon and…" Ichigo rambled on about all the stuff they were going to have to do and Kenpachi smiled slightly. It was a good idea. It would distract them both from Yachiru's death and a change of location wouldn't go amiss.

Maybe in the new house they would just have one big bed so they could sleep together. It wasn't like they didn't anyway. It would be simpler and easier if they had a bed big enough since Ichigo would crawl into bed with him in the middle of the night like he had with Yachiru and sometimes him before.

Kenpachi stroked Ichigo's sides lightly. They had long since grown out of their clothes and they both wore something that looked similar to a fundoshi except with a flap covering the front and the back. Kenpachi hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now he was enjoying the skin on skin contact he and Ichigo had as well as the way it looked.

He really hoped that it was okay to like boys, or hermaphrodites like Ichigo. Not that it mattered what other people thought about them out here on this isolated island. They would probably never be rescued and Kenpachi was surprisingly fine with that. He had never liked people other than Yachiru and Ichigo and he thought that he wouldn't like them any better now.

He had Ichigo and that was all he needed.

**LINE**

**What!? No mention of poison berries!? How could that be!!! Well, like I've mentioned before, I don't intend to make this story even half as similar as the movie. Meaning a different ending and many different scenarios. And yeah, I know burning it down isn't a good idea, it was just Kenpachi's dramatic idea in his head.**

**The QUESTION again! Would you guys prefer that Ichigo was like a normal male except for the ability to get pregnant? The pregnancy part isn't going to be important except at the very, very, VERY end. **


	5. KenIchi Blue Lagoon Pt 3

Anon Review Replies- grinju: Thank you =) I think that even in this day and age where the world is moving forward and trying to leave discrimination behind, there is always going to be someone who is still going to be biased, so I am glad that a lot of ppl can look past the strangeness.

Cuteuke: heh, maybe Damien could help you with that endeavor :3 By the way, he was a good bf and reviewed... lol

I have a cute uke: I told him! Well, see above... I hope you get a *very* good prize. ;)

Bon Bon baby: I know, I don't get it... I think its just one of those things that ppl have a hard time wrapping their minds around, although I don't know why mpreg would be easier to deal with...

Dot: That's exactly why I put warnings, you think ppl would read them so they don't complain, but I guess not. *sigh* Thank you!

I love Bonne Bonne: lol, we could have a bonfire!Or a 'bonne' fire?

Izzanami: I care what my readers think, just not rude reviewers like you who are just being pissy to be pissy. You're right, I don't care what you think.

Tawnya Kisagari: That's a very interesting point that I will have to consider, thank you for letting me know so I can work on a more realistic way to address it =D

Blackwolfleader: I'm writing Ichigo the same way I always write Ichigo, so he's definitely not an OC. If you've read my other stories you'd know that I'm keeping him in character to the same degree that I write him in my yaoi stories as well.

Kitteninthemoonlight: I am going to keep it the same, I'm tired of all the complaints I get from ppl who are are biased haters. I shouldn't have to conform my stories to please them!

Bitter berry fan: Thank you! It's nice to read some good reviews for this collection as well =D

Kai: haha! Don't worry, they'll find SOMETHING to use as lube ;3

Anon: Thanks for the support, I'll definitely keep writing it!

Beloved Shadow of Light: I love this site for the convenience, but unfortunately it's also convenient for assholes and idiots D= But I love reading my regular anon reviewers thoughts, so I keep that option open although there are some jerks who take advantage of it.

cracked mind: Thanks, I will be keeping it!

Traitor Tatara: lol, I'm glad you like it! I will be keeping Ichigo as a hermaphrodite since I see nothing wrong with him being that way! Thank you so much for your words, it makes me happy to know that my stories are so liked, and I hope that you enjoy my book, too!

:): Thank you!

muse: I feel bad for even asking the question in the first place- like Ichigo being a hermaphrodite is a bad thing. I know it isn't! I respect my reviewers opinions, but I shouldn't let the bigoted ones' sway my own. So thank you!

**Beta'd by my wonderful friend Warrior Nun =D Thank you!**

Blue Lagoon: Chapter 3

It was Ichigo who decided on the best location of their new house. It was on the opposite side of the lagoon far away from their original house but still close to their water supply. Although the trees were thick and grew close together, there was a nice clearing there which was the right size for their new house. They had to cut a path to get there through the brush, but it was worth it.

They decided to make the house more elevated than the one before, as well. Although it had been high enough for the most far, sometimes the rain would soak through the boards and made it smell moldy. They would use large rocks to support it in addition to the logs. Luckily Kenpachi was very strong and muscular even at his somewhat young age and it was a lot harder than Kenpachi thought to build a house.

It had to be sturdy and they had to get the framework and roofing just right so rain didn't drip through. Kenpachi built the room they would be sleeping in first so they could move out of their old house right away and then tore the old one down.

He was initially going to burn it, but Ichigo thought the fire might get out of control so they just tore it down. They even used some of it to build the attachment where they were going to cook, but because it was an entirely new structure they didn't think it would be as hard as living in the house Yachiru built.

The hard work both made them sweaty and they had to tie their hair back from getting it in their faces. Kenpachi marveled a little bit about how Ichigo's hair could stay so smooth and silky even though they just used soap made from animal fat mixed with some crushed flowers or plants. The ends were slightly uneven, but it was getting so long that it reached the mid part of his back. Kenpachi's hair was getting long as well, but he didn't take as much care with it as Ichigo so it was a bit coarser.

Sometimes when they drifted off to sleep at night Kenpachi would run his fingers through it because Ichigo liked it. Kenpachi liked doing it as well, but it wasn't something he vocalized. Kenpachi and Ichigo did end up just sharing one bed and the only issue they had with it so far was that Kenpachi tended to hog the covers.

It was easily settled by each of them having their own blanket, sometimes with another larger one thrown over them when it got cold at night. That didn't happen very often, however, and usually their shared body heat was more then enough to keep them warm.

Although Ichigo was the more affectionate one when it came to body contact, it was Kenpachi who was the one who liked to cuddle. His favorite position to sleep in was with Ichigo facing him pressed against his chest with Kenpachi's arm around him. Ichigo, however, tended to squirm a little before he finally fell asleep and was still. They usually ended up with Ichigo turned away from him and Kenpachi spooning him from behind.

It turned out to be a good thing that they each had their own blankets when Kenpachi had the dream. It was a few years after Yachiru died and he was about fourteen at the time, even though he stopped keeping track a while ago. The dream was strange and not like any he had before. He dreamt that he and Ichigo were wrestling together like they often did, and then Kenpachi had pinned Ichigo down.

He felt heat in his stomach and his dick became erect like it had sometimes before, but never like this. In the dream Ichigo was so beautiful with his cheeks flushed from exertion and his mouth open and panting. Kenpachi leaned down and kissed him. Ichigo had kissed back and then their hips rocked together and Kenpachi could feel Ichigo was hard, too.

Pleasure built in his groin and he felt his balls tighten before it suddenly released and Kenpachi felt euphoria like never before. Kenpachi woke up when it happened and realized that his groin felt wet and sticky like he pissed himself, something that he hadn't done since he was three.

Kenpachi slowly lifted the blankets, making sure to not wake Ichigo up, and slipped out of the bed. Luckily he didn't get the wetness on the bedding and had just gotten his fundoshi dirty. It was still dark in the room so he couldn't see what it was until he got out and the moonlight illuminated him. It wasn't piss that got him wet, but some sticky white stuff that Kenpachi didn't recognize. It almost looked like pus, but it was slimier and not as thick.

Kenpachi quickly washed off his fundoshi and himself, and then set it out to dry by the lagoon. He went back to bed naked and figured he would tell Ichigo that he got hot in the night if he asked. He wondered if Ichigo had ever had dreams like that, or if he ever would. He remembered what Yachiru had told them about a man 'coming,' 'climaxing,' or 'orgasming' inside of a woman and putting his seed inside of her to make babies. Was that what Kenpachi had done?

Somehow he managed to get back to sleep despite the thoughts running through his head and Ichigo woke up before him and got them something to eat. It was a bit of a cloudy day so Kenpachi and Ichigo stayed inside for the most part with Ichigo snuggled against him. The feeling he had inside of him reminded him a lot of the dream he had and when Ichigo stood up to stretch, Kenpachi found himself looking over his body and enjoying the way his long legs met the swell of his ass.

He stood abruptly making Ichigo blink and look up at Kenpachi who was staring down at him. "What is it, 'Pachi?" Ichigo asked curiously and cocked his head to the side when Kenpachi lifted a hand to stroke his cheek "…'Pachi?" Ichigo tried again hesitantly and inhaled sharply when Kenpachi leaned down to kiss him.

Except it wasn't the normal peck on the cheeks that Yachiru had given them and that they had both exchanged with each other. This was Kenpachi pressing his lips over Ichigo's forcefully and holding Ichigo tightly so he couldn't escape.

Ichigo was surprised and confused, not to mention a little bit frightened. Why was Kenpachi doing this, and why wasn't he letting Ichigo go?

Ichigo whimpered a little and tried to pull away, but Kenpachi only held him tighter and opened his mouth to drag his teeth over Ichigo's lips. Ichigo struggled harder and tried to yank away, but he only managed to trip them both over. Ichigo landed with a grunt underneath Kenpachi. Their position was a parody of the friendly wrestling they always did and Ichigo was becoming even more scared.

He managed to wrench his mouth away from Kenpachi's and cry out. "No, 'Pachi, stop!"

This was what Kenpachi was always afraid of, Ichigo rejecting him and leaving him all alone. It made Kenpachi hurt inside and anger began to entwine with the desire he felt for Ichigo. Kenpachi glared down at him and then back-handed Ichigo's face with a loud slap as his frustration at himself and Ichigo got the best of him. Ichigo's head jerked to the side with the force of it and Ichigo stared up at Kenpachi with shock as red blossomed across his cheek.

Ichigo tried to stop himself from crying, something he hadn't done since Yachiru died, but tears began to roll down his face nonetheless. His face hurt and was now throbbing painfully and he didn't understand why Kenpachi was acting this way. His confusion was the worst part about it. If he knew why Kenpachi was doing this then he would fix it, but he didn't and therefore couldn't.

Kenpachi felt guilt well in his stomach at the sight of Ichigo crying and clutching his face. It wasn't the pain that he caused Ichigo that made him feel so bad, but the anger he still felt. Ichigo should have let Kenpachi kiss him and Kenpachi didn't know why Ichigo didn't feel the same way.

He reached out and stroked the steadily swelling cheek and Ichigo flinched, making Kenpachi's face darkens. He leaned down to kiss Ichigo again, to try and make it better, but Ichigo turned his face to the side and looked up at Kenpachi with fear.

"Ichigo," Kenpachi growled and tried to kiss Ichigo again, but once more Ichigo dodged his attempts.

Now Kenpachi felt more pissed then bad about hurting Ichigo. All thoughts and memories of how much his loved his Ichi-berry vanished and he grabbed Ichigo roughly by the arm to yank him to his feet. Ichigo cried out at the tight hold and stumbled as Kenpachi dragged him to the door and then threw him out. Ichigo fell onto the ground with a hiss and stared up at Kenpachi with large, puffy eyes.

"'Pachi?" Ichigo questioned tearfully and Kenpachi glared at him before closing the door to their house closed. Ichigo started to sob now as he stood up and tried to open it up. Kenpachi yanked it open before he could do so and shoved Ichigo in the chest, making him fall again.

"Go!" Kenpachi snarled and didn't bother to give an explanation as to why. Ichigo stared at the door in shock before he got to his feet and started to walk away from their home, throwing anxious glances over his shoulder. His face was starting to hurt really bad at this point, but his chest hurt worse. Had he done something to make Kenpachi angry at him? To make Kenpachi hurt him?

He walked through the forest until he got to his favorite place to stay during the day when it got too hot to be outside, but the hut was too hot as well. It was a shady area near the lagoon where a large tree had enormous roots growing out of it and there was a large enough space for Ichigo to curl up underneath it.

He didn't known how long he stayed there, with his face aching and his throat sore from crying. Then it started to rain. As good of a place to get out of the sun as the tree was, it did almost nothing to protect him from the rain. He wanted to go back home even though he didn't know if Kenpachi was still angry at him. He'd chance it.

…

Kenpachi glared at the hut like it was at fault. He couldn't get the image of Ichigo's head whipping to the side and the tears out of his mind. He just wanted to kiss Ichigo, to try and ease the ache that was building inside of him, why couldn't Ichigo just let him!

He remembered how shocked Ichigo looked at the pain from Kenpachi's slap and the way his eyes welled with tears. He looked so beautiful that it made Kenpachi hurt even more inside. He missed Ichigo already, even though he had only been gone a few hours.

It started to rain. Ichigo was out there in this, but Kenpachi was torn about going to find him. What if Ichigo hated him and wanted nothing to do with him? He decided against it and waited for Ichigo to come back on his own, but then a while passed and he still didn't come back. Then lightening flashed and Kenpachi made up his mind.

He had to go and find Ichigo.

**LINE**

**I know this is totally awful of me, but I love the way Ichigo looks when he's in pain, or crying, or confused… To be honest, in most fandoms I find the main characters I write as 'uke' as cute and adorable, but not to the extremes that I do with Ichigo… My muse Spike is totally a gay man and he is so seme it's not even funny. He would try to dominate our cute Ichigo in a heartbeat and do lots of 'H' things to him.**

**Yes, I did name my muse and think of him as a separate person. I don't do author notes with me talking to him or stuff like that, but he's definitely there. I consider him to be my male alter ego who is even more perverted than myself and gives me most of the ideas and insight of what the semes I write with Ichigo think about Ichigo. **

**I'm being totally serious. While I consider myself to be more 'uke', Spike is very take-charge, extroverted and confident in a way I could never be. I totally use his personality whenever I go to parties or interact with other people. He also steps in when I write most of my lemons, or at least inspires me to write them.**


	6. KenIchi Blue Lagoon Pt 4

I'm sorry for the long weight, but issues with my health have delayed a lot of my writing. I apologize once again for not getting to the anon reviews, but I do love and appreciate them just as much as the reviews for those who have signed in. Thank you once again.

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Blue Lagoon: Chapter 4

Ichigo knew that running through the slick mud was a bad idea, but he was already soaked to the bone and shivering and he figured that the movement would warm him up. It was just his luck that he would slip and twist his ankle halfway to the shelter. It was also unlucky that when he fell he hit his head hard against a rock, knocking him unconscious.

Very unlucky, indeed.

…

Kenpachi didn't care about the rain pouring down around him. He just had to find Ichigo, and fast. His Ichi was out there in this weather and Kenpachi was worried about him, despite being the one who had thrown him out in the first place. He didn't want Ichigo hurt, especially not by him.

When he finally found Ichigo, he felt even guiltier. Ichigo looked beautiful even lying in the mud, which his hair spread around him looking almost like blood as it was wet from the rain. His body trembled from the cold and Kenpachi could see that his ankle was swollen.

He hoisted Ichigo into his arms and frowned at how cold he was as he carried him back to their house. Ichigo didn't wake up once, even when Kenpachi peeled off his clothes and dried him off before dragging him naked into bed with him. Kenpachi tried not to think about Ichigo's slim, muscular body and the way it trembled against his own. It was hard (both mentally and physically) for Kenpachi to resist the temptation, but it helped that Ichigo was unconscious.

What the fuck was he going to do?

…

Ichigo woke up to the familiar warmth of Kenpachi pressed up against him. For a moment his memories didn't register and he simply sighed and leaned back against him with his eyes falling shut again. Then they snapped open and he pushed away from Kenpachi forcefully as he rolled away and fell on the floor with a grunt.

With a blush he scrambled to pull the blanket over his waist to cover his nakedness, something he wouldn't have bother to do before. Kenpachi yawned and stretched on the bed, glancing down at Ichigo as he did so.

"What're you doing?" Kenpachi asked as he scratched his head, messing up his already tangled long hair.

"N-nothing," Ichigo stuttered and hastily got to his feet, then yelped when he put weight on his twisted ankle.

Kenpachi caught him before he could fall down and the blanket Ichigo was using to cover himself slipped to the ground. Both of them froze as they realized the position they were in. Both of them were completely naked and it didn't help that they both had their morning wood. Kenpachi stared down at Ichigo who swallowed thickly and didn't push him away when Kenpachi dipped his head down to kiss him.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and tensed at the kiss, but didn't make any move to pull away from it. Kenpachi took this as encouragement and cupped the back of Ichigo's head, tangling his fingers in Ichigo's long hair as he added more pressure. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and hesitantly rose up to the tips of his toes while he locked his hands behind Kenpachi's neck.

Their cocks slid against each other and Ichigo froze. Kenpachi made a low, needy noise in the back of his throat at the unexpected spark of pleasure and tried to rock into it, but Ichigo pushed him away with a blush. Kenpachi growled and his eyes flashed, but relaxed when Ichigo leaned up to kiss him again.

"I- I do like you, Pachi," Ichigo mumbled and his cheeks turned bright red. Kenpachi felt a pain of guilt when he noticed that the cheek where he had hit Ichigo was swollen and bruised. Kenpachi tilted Ichigo's head to the side and lightly kissed the bruise, flicking his tongue out to lick it just as gently. Ichigo laughed at that and pulled away from Kenpachi to limp over to grab his fundoshi.

"I like kissing and stuff," Ichigo said as he turned back to Kenpachi and bent over to step into it so his ass wasn't pointing toward Kenpachi. "But it's the other stuff I'm not ready for." He glanced down at Kenpachi's hard cock and turned even redder before looking away sharply.

"Right," Kenpachi said. They were both still young and Kenpachi didn't want to rush Ichigo into something that would make Ichigo hate him. Kenpachi already knew that it would be hard, though.

…

It was more difficult than Kenpachi thought it would be to keep his hands off of Ichigo. Ichigo managed to keep him at bay, however, with his hands and with his mouth. It took a long time for Ichigo even to do that, though.

The first time Ichigo willingly touched his cock was when Kenpachi was 16 and Ichigo was 15. Ichigo refused to sleep with Kenpachi if they were naked, but he still enjoyed cuddling a lot. One night they were snuggled up together on the bed with Kenpachi spooning Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo hissed when Kenpachi rocked his hips forward and Kenpachi huffed in frustration. He moved to shift away from Ichigo, but Ichigo turned so they were facing each other and buried his face into Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi was about to tell him off for stopping him from going to take care of his growing need, but then Ichigo touched the top of his fundoshi.

It was tentative and hesitant at first, just short strokes of Ichigo's fingers against his stomach while dipping just barely underneath the cloth. Kenpachi growled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's slim body to rock closer, but Ichigo squirmed away before they could connect.

Then his hand slipped into his fundoshi completely and Kenpachi's breath caught in his throat. Ichigo's hand was smaller than his, although just as strong. The sensation of Ichigo's fingers wrapping around his member almost made Kenpachi come right then and there. Luckily he had more control over his body than that so he managed to stop himself.

Ichigo pressed his forehead against the crook of Kenpachi's shoulder and refused to look up as his hand moved awkwardly over Kenpachi's cock. Kenpachi was barely aware of all the lustful and growling sounds he made as he tilted his hips to the rhythm of Ichigo's strokes.

Kenpachi fisted Ichigo's orange hair and jerked his head up to kiss him deeply, making Ichigo squirm and open his mouth to Kenpachi's curious tongue. Ichigo's hand moved quicker now and it no longer felt awkward, but instead it was like heaven. His own little piece of paradise named Ichigo.

Kenpachi groaned into the kiss and covered Ichigo's hand with his own to jerk himself off with Ichigo still touching him. Ichigo only pressed closer to him and pulled away from the kiss to nibble on Kenpachi's neck shyly. It was Ichigo taking the initiative that tipped Kenpachi over the edge and made him come into his and Ichigo's hands. Afterward he felt dazed and sated as he pulled Ichigo against him and ignored the mess.

"Pachi," Ichigo said with a scowl and wiggled against him. "It's messy."

"Just hold still for a second," Kenpachi muttered back and Ichigo sighed heavily, but did as Kenpachi asked. It was perfect.

Kenpachi managed to get away with jerking Ichigo off a couple of times as well with Ichigo returning the favor, but his need was growing stronger. Ichigo managed to deter him most of the time; however his want was still there, just below the surface and waiting to pounce.

He ravished Ichigo's mouth as he hastily undid Ichigo's fundoshi, batting his hands away when Ichigo tried to help. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as he was stroked and arched his back into Kenpachi. He fumbled for Kenpachi's own fundoshi and Kenpachi let out a groan at Ichigo's now experienced touch.

It wasn't enough, however. He wanted and needed more. His hands slipped over Ichigo's hips and moved to the swell of Ichigo's ass. Ichigo stiffened at the sensation and balked when Kenpachi gave both of his buttocks a tight squeeze.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo said in warning. Whenever Ichigo used his full name Kenpachi knew he was being serious, but at the moment Kenpachi didn't care. He wanted to throw Ichigo down onto their bed and settle in between his legs in order to-

His thoughts were cut off when Ichigo abruptly dropped to his knees. Maybe he saw Kenpachi's thoughts on his face and they spurred Ichigo to distract him, but it didn't matter to Kenpachi why. It only mattered that Ichigo was staring at his groin with an adorable look of seriousness on his face as he lapped at the head of Kenpachi's cock.

Kenpachi thought he was going insane. Ichigo was certainly driving him there with shy little licks on the underside of his cock before finally taking him into his mouth. Kenpachi resisted the temptation to thrust deeply into Ichigo's wet, warm cavern. But Ichigo was already struggling as it was to not choke himself on Kenpachi's length.

Ichigo bobbed his head and wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste of Kenpachi's fluid leaking from the slit of his penis. Kenpachi's musky scent invaded his senses and he felt his own cock throbbing in response to it. He wrapped his hand around what couldn't fit into his mouth and pumped Kenpachi enthusiastically while he sucked.

Just the eroticism of sucking on Kenpachi was making Ichigo hot and aching in between his legs. It wasn't just his cock, either. It was that place that he only thought about once a month when he felt someone was scraping the inside of his stomach. It felt wet and uncomfortable, like an itch that needed to be scratched. Ichigo wanted to move his hands between his legs and do just that, but he was currently occupied with Kenpachi.

Kenpachi was gripping his hair so tightly it stung Ichigo's scalp, however Ichigo ignored it in favor of swallowing the excess fluid in his mouth and listening to Kenpachi's breath hitch. Despite Ichigo's initial doubts and fears about his and Kenpachi's relationship, he came to love the control he had over Kenpachi. He had Kenpachi wrapped around his finger when it came to pleasure and what they did to each other.

"Ichigo!" The sound of his name on Kenpachi's lips was all the warning Ichigo got before Kenpachi's cum filled his mouth. Ichigo tried to swallow it, he really did, but he gagged on the taste and ended up coughing and sputtering. The diet of fruit they ate from the trees didn't make it taste bad, but he wasn't expecting it. He did manage to swallow the excess and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The cum in his mouth wasn't something that Ichigo particularly liked. However, he really enjoyed the feel of 'Pachi's silky hardness in his mouth and the way Kenpachi reacted to it, the way his body moved. Although the tall, muscular man wasn't by any means 'pretty', as Ichigo remembered the label, but he was very attractive. Ichigo enjoyed that part of him, too.

Ichigo was broken out of his thoughts with a yelp as Kenpachi pushed him on his back to return the favor. Ichigo didn't realize how good something like that could feel until he was experiencing it first hand. Kenpachi sucked and licked his erection with his warm, wet mouth and dipped down to suck on his balls. Ichigo moaned and tugged at Kenpachi's hair, but his lover ignored him in favor of moving even _farther _back.

Pachi's tongue dipped into his entrance and Ichigo almost squealed in surprise. Thankfully it was only 'almost' and instead he inhaled sharply and started to squirm in pleasure. It was probably dirty and wrong, but Ichigo didn't care. All that mattered was that Kenpachi was making him feel so good and now he was stroking Ichigo's cock and then there was lightening.

Ichigo sighed and let himself come down from his high with a dopey look on his face. It was so good and so worth it. Although Ichigo was still very scared and apprehensive of the _actual _sex part, it did take a burden off of him every time they tried something new like this.

Beside him, Kenpachi laid on his side studying Ichigo. He looked at the absence of his scowl, and the soft smile. Ichigo almost literally glowed from his orgasm. Kenpachi decided that sex suited Ichigo. Sex suited Ichigo very well and Kenpachi fully intended to make Ichigo even happier. That is, if Ichigo would let him.

He knew to take it slow, though. Any pressure he applied to Ichigo would make him want it less, so he had to wait for an opportune moment. It came when Ichigo misjudged the strength of a branch on the tree he was climbing and fell. His injuries weren't serious, the only hurt he had was a pain in his back from landing.

They had collected oils and salves from some of the plants that grew on the island and both Kenpachi and Ichigo were grateful for them that night. Ichigo lay flat on his stomach and completely naked as Kenpachi gently rubbed the mixture onto Ichigo's back, rubbing it in somewhat so it could reach the muscle. He was naked too, but that was something pretty normal for him anyway. After all, it was only them on the island.

He moved down, down, down, until he was rubbing the top of Ichigo's ass. Ichigo moaned a little bit in pleasure, but didn't complain so Kenpachi kneaded Ichigo's ass more firmly. He pulled the cheeks apart so his entrance was exposed, but didn't dry anything. Then he moved lower still, this time to Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo didn't think anything of it until Kenpachi moved back up, but this time it was _in between _Ichigo's cheeks.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out in surprise, but Kenpachi was quick to soothe him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Ichi, just relax." He very slowly slid a single finger into Ichigo's puckered entrance. Ichigo tensed and Kenpachi could see his jaw tightening from it. Kenpachi made sure to watch for pain as he moved it in and out until Ichigo got used to it. Kenpachi had a hard time getting used to it, too. Ichigo's warm, tight heat was calling to him so sweetly.

He added a second finger and this time Ichigo's cry was tinged with harsh discomfort. He squirmed and twisted his hips as he sought a better position that didn't hurt. He was eased somewhat, with Kenpachi pressing kisses to his shoulder and what part of his face Kenpachi could reach. Ichigo growled a needing way and turned on his back to kiss Kenpachi properly. Kenpachi answered with his own deep-throated, feral noises and rubbed their hard cocks together despite Kenpachi still fingering Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo was still slightly pained when Kenpachi began to wiggle and rotate his fingers around in a manner that Ichigo deemed far too ferocious. Then 'Pachi hit a bump inside of him that made Ichigo cries out and jerk his hips up to meet Kenpachi's more solidly.

"Fuck, 'Pachi!" Ichigo said as the fingers and the frictions already pushed him over the bed. He was embarrassed with how quickly he came, but the constant pressure Kenpachi put on that bump made him feel so damn good.

However, Kenpachi was still hard. So Ichigo nuzzled Kenpachi's neck and huffed gently to get him to lift up. Instead of having Kenpachi lie on his back, Ichigo moved underneath him so Kenpachi had his knees braced on either side of Ichigo's chest. Ichigo lay flat on his back and allowed Kenpachi most of the control.

It was different, because Kenpachi seemed to like moving in and out of Ichigo's moth really fast. He had to be careful not to scrape his teeth against his cock or get choked, because that would definitely not be good. Kenpachi wouldn't do the latter one purposefully, but he accidently went too far a couple of times.

He hummed and sucked when he could and Kenpachi snarled before cuming in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo swallowed it automatically and made a face, but Kenpachi just laughed a little breathlessly. He hugged Ichigo tightly to his chest and lapped the droplets of his own cum that Ichigo missed.

"I love you, Ichi," Kenpachi murmured and Ichigo flushed slightly before scooting close against him, too.

"And I love you, Pachi," Ichigo said back and dropped his head into the crook of Kenpachi's arm and shoulder to go to sleep. Unknown to either of them, both were thinking how good it felt and the next step they would take.

**LINE**

**So in the next chapter it's the lemon! Although I had Kenpachi play with Ichigo's ass in this part, he's going to do both vag and anal in the next one… I will write it so you can skip over one or the other if you don't like it, though. **

**Thank you for reviewing you guys, they really encourage me to write faster!**


	7. to continue reading my stories

**ATTENTION PLEASE ALL THOSE WHO WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES!**

It has been brought to my attention that ADMINISTRATORS of fanfiction. net have been cracking down on stories with SMUT.

As such, I do not want my stories to be REMOVED, but that is only until I can find a better site to UPLOAD my STORIES. So I would appreciate it if all of my readers would tell me, whether anonymously, through PM's or reviews, how YOU want me to deal with this situation, because I love you all and I write for YOU. Yes, I love writing and I get a lot of selfish satisfaction out of it, but right now it's YOUR OPINIONS which matters most.

So please, let me know!

And this note is very thankfully dedicated to CallMeYourLover who notified me of this issue because they didn't want my stories to be taken down. Merci Beaucoup.


	8. ByaIchi Holiday

**Pairing: ByakuyaxIchigo**

**Summary: For my dear friend Fuzzibunnies =3 Love ya girl! Anyway, this is a holiday fic with Ichigo teaching Byakuya about the point of the holiday spirit. I was originally going to post this on Christmas, but then I couldn't quite get it right and it drove me mad fixing all these little things… hehe**

**Again, you guys, I lost all of my docs and therefore requests in a freak gasoline fight accident with my thumb drive... it can happen to you, too! Anyways, please send in your fem Ichi requests and I will do my best to fulfill them =D  
**

**I'm dreaming of a cum-filled… holiday**

Byakuya frowned as he hovered above the icy streets of Karakura. His sister had insisted upon dragging him to this town to celebrate something she called 'Christmas' which was apparently very noticed Ichigo walking the street below and slipped down a little further in curiosity to see what she was doing, not that he would actually admit to it.

Her arms were laden with brightly colored boxes and bags, and her nose and cheeks were rosy with the cold. Byakuya mentally clicked his tongue with the knowledge that the idiot girl wasn't wearing any hat or gloves. At least she wasn't wearing a short skirt like he had seen many of the young women wearing. It was allegedly a fashion that was modern, but it wasn't something that Byakuya had ever appreciated.

But Byakuya put forth a great deal more effort than he ever could have foreseen in an attempt to _not _notice these things he likes about Kurosaki Ichigo. The way she keeps her bright orange hair in a short pixie cut, how she will wear clothes that actually conceals the feminine aspects of her body, despite what 'assets' they are. These are all things that he likes about her, and many others. Hence why he agreed to this little 'vacation' Rukia proposed in the first place.

She paused mid step, her head cocked to the side as though she heard something. Then she abruptly whirled around and glared up at Byakuya who was startled despite his effort to hide it.

"Byakuya," she said civilly enough, although she sounded grumpy. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment Byakuya's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know quite what to say. In the end he managed to mumble something out that made Ichigo grimace, wrinkling her nose and glaring at him.

"Why are you always so stiff with me?" Ichigo asked, the scowl still on her face, a permanent fixture that Byakuya couldn't seem to sway despite his great desire to do so.

"Because I'm afraid you might see who I really am and hate me," Byakuya said softly, for no reason apparent to him other than that he wanted her to stop scowling, to look at him with that loving expression he had seen her give others. Would she ever look at him like that?

Her face changed then. It wasn't a smile, but her scowl had disappeared and she was looking at him, not with pity, but with understanding. "Byakuya," she began and he abruptly turned away. She grabbed his arm without thinking, stopping him from leaving despite the fact that she was in her human form and he most certainly wasn't in his gigia.

"Let me show you what Christmas is," she murmured, words that he had most certainly not expected to hear from her. She kept her firm hold on him and strode confidently down the streets despite looking strange for holding onto nothing. When they finally stopped, neither of them saying anything the whole way, it was beside a river that Byakuya had seen many times before in Karakura.

"Some people say that it's celebrating Christ's birth, but December 25th was chosen for that date because it was close to the pagan solstice, December 21st, and also because it was the deity Mithras birthday" she informed him as she stared out into the glassy waters of the river. "They just wanted the pagans to integrate into their religion…" Ichigo trailed off and turned to Byakuya who was staring at her without speaking.

"For me, and for my family, it has always been a time to spread our love. A reason to give gifts and show that we care. My mother Masaki always made sure that we got what we wanted and that we always felt her love…"

"Your mother died here, did she not?" Byakuya asked, finally breaking the self imposed silence that had fallen over him.

"Yes…" Ichigo whispered and turned to Byakuya with dry eyes. "Do you have any sort of holidays like that in soul society?"

Byakuya could do nothing but stare at her, looking so beautiful on the night with the moon light shining through her hair. He shook his head slowly and Ichigo turned away, looking back out into the dark river.

"I wish we did though, Byakuya said honestly and she looked at him again. She was so beautiful with her brown eyes burning brightly even in the dark and her hair just noticeable. So beautiful.

Without saying a word, Byakuya tipped his head forward and kissed her. She was still for a moment underneath his lips. Her own felt so soft and perfect, like they were meant for only him. Soft petals waiting to be wrinkled despite the cross words that often came out of them.

She finally kissed him back. It was wonderful, with their bodies pressing close and his heard beating so quickly. He wanted her so badly. He needed her on this night which was intended to express love to one another without fear of consequences. They kissed, but with uncertainty that was slowly disappearing in between them.

"I want you," Ichigo murmured against his lips and his eyes flashed. "Byakuya," Ichigo whispered as she stared up at the noble who stared down at the orange haired beauty who was much sought after. He wanted her like he wanted no other. He had seen the way the brute Kenpachi looked at her- the beast of a man who would probably tear her apart with his cock if given the chance. But Byakuya wouldn't do that, he would woo her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear while worshiping her body as both he and her were made to do.

Byakuya had never felt so happy and thankful that he knew flash step then he was when he used it to take Ichigo to the hotel he was staying at. Unlike other shinigami who stayed in Karakura, Byakuya wasn't going to mooch off their allies in order to stay there. Besides, the place he stayed had to meet with his expectations and he doubted that the normal residences in the town did so.

His princess shut her eyes and let her cheek rest against her prince's chest, using him as a barrier against the air stinging her human eyes from the speed they were going. When she opened them again they were in Byakuya's hotel room. It was as lavish as expected and Ichigo suspected that the bathtub could easily fit two people inside of it- something she wanted to try with Byakuya at one point.

All her thoughts were chased away, however, when Byakuya began to nibble on her neck lightly. It wasn't quite ticklish, but it wasn't firm enough to leave marks either- the sensation was both too much and not enough at the same time and she couldn't help but want more and more.

Ichigo tilted her head back and moaned, giving Byakuya her silent consent to continue doing what he was doing. Byakuya didn't smirk, although he felt smug enough to do so. Instead he pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's neck and then kissed her lips deeply as he lifted her up and guided her onto the large bed with silk sheets- of course.

Byakuya had quite a conundrum that involved his precious Ichigo (precious despite the scowls and the fact that she could kill him easily at any moment). He desired her so much he wanted to proceed with haste, but he also wanted to go slowly for her so that she would get the experience she deserved.

Thankfully Ichigo solved his dilemma by choosing for him. In an instant she was out of her human body- which fell to the floor with a slump via Substitute Shinigami Badge- and on top ob Byakuya with her legs on either side of his waist. One thing you could say about Ichigo was that she was very assertive… and aggressive, and beautiful, and… That 'ands' in Byakuya's head faltered out immediately when Ichigo bent her head down to kiss him while beginning to take off his shihakusho.

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed as she tasted her soon to be lover. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. She was never one for patience and at the moment she had a strong urge for both of them to be naked. But they weren't… it was an issue she quickly rectified in record time and Byakuya began to feel like _he _should be blushing.

"Byakuya," she said his name in a tone that brooked no argument about how much she wanted him. It was the way she said his name and the way she looked above him in all her glory that brought out his own aggressiveness. In an instant Ichigo was once more on her back as he pressed her long legs to her chest. He slid down her body and nuzzled at her folds that hid her virginity from him, and then darted out his tongue to taste her.

A sharp gasp was the only audible indication she gave him about her pleasure. Her body, though, told a very different tale. Her hands dug into the silk sheets and her thighs quivered on either side of him as he lapped at her clit. His eyes smoldered as he watched her in pleasure and felt that he could wait no longer- especially with her reiatsu licking at his own with so much passion.

He moved back to his previous position hovering above her and her knees pressed against her chest. They gazed deep into each others souls without speaking while Byakuya guided the head of his erection to a place never touched by a man before.

"Sh," he said soothingly as Ichigo furrowed her brow with fear. "I won't hurt you. Just tell me if you want me to stop."

Ichigo stared up at him, searching his eyes for the truth that had never really been given to her before. So many men had chased after her and tried to force her, but Byakuya had always given it to her as it truly was, or at least how he knew it to be.

The head of his cock nudged against her entrance before Byakuya paused. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded shyly. Byakuya stared down at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm glad. This will make you be only mine for ever and for always," he said as he abruptly pushed forward and Ichigo gasped, her eyes at first growing large before narrowing and filling with tears.

"Ichigo," Kuchiki murmured, worrying immediately that he had pushed her too far.

"I'm fine," Ichigo whispered and lifted her legs, wrapping them around him so that he couldn't pull back. "It hurts, but it's okay. I will accept whatever you give me."

Byakuya's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her softly. As their lips and tongues entwined, he allowed her a few moments to get used to the discomfort inflicted among her. He wanted nothing more than to thrust in and out of her, but Ichigo had never done this before and Byakuya wanted her first time to be her best… as it ended up being.

It was a night not unlike all the others, but it was so much more compared to the two whom suffered so much more to make the night better.

…

"Ichigo," Byakuya said softly and looked down at her lovingly. "I'm sorry to cause you pain, but I won't stop now until I make you mine in your entirety."

Ichigo didn't give the slightest noise in protest and instead looked up at him with the same amount of love. "I will always love you, Byakuya," she promised and clenched tight around him despite the pain of her first time. "I want you and nothing can stop me from doing so."

Byakuya gave a low growl of satisfaction before pinning her hands on either side of her and thrusting in and out of her as hard as he could. Ichigo gasped, but the noble paid no heed to the distressed noises she made of euphoria and pain which took over her body. Nothing mattered but her and he was going to make sure that nothing matter but him to her.

"Ahhhh," she groaned as she tried to get used to the unfamiliar position and physical situation he was bestowing on her for Christmas. "Byakuya, wait, I'm not used to this," she moaned and he abruptly stopped.

"Ichigo?" He asked in curiosity and nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. "Do you want me to be gentler?" Even as he said it he was thrusting as hard and as deeply as he could into his nimble young fiancé, not that she knew of that yet.

"Oh, 'Kuya," Ichigo murmured in affection and wrapped her arms around the captains neck to snuggle against him. "I want you, I've just never had sex before," she said the last statement in confusion and "Kuya" didn't want to be confused in his current circumstances he had gotten himself into.

"It's okay Ichigo," the noble said with affection and certainty. "I just wanted to feel you as much as I could." His thrusts continued, but not as near as rough and painful as before. "Do you want me to be not as firm?" The Kuchiki head of household said with as much firmness that he was offering to withhold from the woman who was his beloved.

Their sex continued both with roughness and tenderness. Ichigo gazed up at him with her beautiful eyes and rocked her hips against his. He retaliated with a grind of own his hips which was equally pleasurable. Ichigo pulled his head down to meet their lips together and Byakuya watched her with wonder. He didn't think that someone as 'simple' as Ichigo would be able to be both inexperienced and knowledgeable of pleasure at the same time, and yet she was.

He wanted to do her harder, and so he did. Oh boy, what a ride it was. He didn't quite have the intention of keeping the noise down, and yet he covered Ichigo's mouth with his own quite quickly- there was no use giving up a chance when he had this opportunity given to him.

He kept his hand covering Ichigo's mouth and turned her over onto her back to give her a nice fucking doggy style. He didn't care what his noble instinct dictated that he wanted to do at this tame, so he went by his own instinct. At the time his instinct told him that he wanted to fuck Ichigo as hard and as rough as he could before calling it quits for the night.

By the time they were both through, Ichigo had screamed her orgasm between clenched teeth- a noise she had tried to stifle despite it being too late at this point- and Byakuya had groaned his own relief. Afterwards he had remained inside of her and thought about why she felt so much pleasure despite it being her first time and why she had shown no indication of attraction to him before.

But she wanted him nonetheless. He felt through their entwining that she wanted him with a fever known only to the most passionate of beings. She wanted to be fucked by him until she sobbed and screamed in pain and pleasure and only Byakuya could satisfy both of them for her.

Now they were both panting in satisfaction and exhaustion. Ichigo rested her head on Byakuya's chest and sighed, a long noise which had her both ending relaxing in softness. Ichigo didn't care about anything at that point except going to sleep. Alcohol did that to her- made her sleepy beyond anything she himself could ascertain- and also made her a bit horny.

Byakuya was quite happy to take advantage of that in the middle of the night. After an evening of extra activity of drinking she usually went straight home, but at that moment she had been bugged by Kenpachi Zaraki. The man had taken her home and was going to fuck her- with her consent or not. Instead Byakuya had shown up like a knight of shining armor and kicked his ass. She had sexed him up with his own chivalrous reluctance and in the end they had met again. Ichigo wanted him and he wanted her. End of story, la-di-fucking-la.

The proof of his desire was right in front of her and neither of them cared about the specifics. At some times Ichigo was sitting on his lap, riding him until they both came for what seemed like years and years. Other times he was on top of her and rocking his hips until she sobbed, pleading for him to stop because his length and width was too much, and other times because he was just too damn rough on what used to be her virgin entrance- an attribute which had been dealt with as cleanly and swiftly as he conducted the rest of his life- but with so much more passion.

Pleasure, pain, pleasure, pain… pleasure pleasure, pleasure pleasure PAIN PAIN PAIN PLEASURE PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PLEASURE!

It was too much and not enough. At one point in the future they would both figure out the best way to please them both, but at the moment they both were just working up to it and Ichigo had no idea what to do.

Byakuya rolled off of her after they both came in. When he slipped out of her she gave a whimper at the throbbing, but didn't show any other sign of discomfort other than the tenderness of her first time. Byakuya smiled lovingly down at her and kissed her lips with love.

"'Kuya," she said sleepily and gave a yawn before moving as close as possible. "Love you," she said in her sleep, and the captain and noble take it with his heart. He wouldn't have done so when they first met, but he did so now. He took it within himself to protect his friends, but he need not think of it that way now.

"I love you Ichigo," Byakuya Kuchiki said honestly and kissed his soon-to-be fiancé. "We will marry someday and you will make the perfect fiery, non-submissive wife," he said with as much certainty as before. Ichigo snuggled closer and either didn't hear what he said or completely ignored it. "We will be together."

Ichigo cracked one eye opened and sighed heavily. "Forever."

With that word it was decided that they would be eventually engaged and wed. Neither of them would allow anyone to interfere, even when it came down to putting a man in the hospital for one month because he tried to force Ichigo into being with him. Both of them were happy with the circumstances at the moment and neither of them would let the other change that.

It seemed like their very beings were being tested for love, and thus far both were passing. Neither of them failed, however, because they were both happy with each other. Not that it would matter anyway. They didn't care what someone else acknowledged as their happiness, just what they did. And they would continue to do so. They refused to be anything but as fiancés until they wed, and then they would be as they were.

Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were made for each other and neither would acknowledge anything else. For the two beloved, however, their love was absolute and nothing would stop them, not even soul society themselves.

Nothing.

LINE~

Let me know what you guys think! I was a bit drunk at the time because of bad news, but I double checked over everything when I was sober before I posted because of everything posted…. Let me know what you think! But especially you Fuzzi- you are a true inspiration to me!


	9. StarrkIchi Soldier On pt 1

The pairing is StarrkxIchigo, and this story is about the perfect soldiers, one of whom is named Starrk. Starrk is devoid of all emotion until a _female _reporter, Ichigo, comes in to interview him and it sparks something inside of him.

This story was co-written by FuzziBunniez, a very good friend of mine, who first posted it on her account before we decided to post it on mine.

Warning for the usual yaoi, sexual content, language, and a female Ichigo who is in character. Crazy, I know. ;3

**WE DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"_**Soldier On"**_

"Subtle he needs must be to seduce Angels." ~ Milton

_**Chapter one; "Family."**_

Clipping the visitor's pass to the lapel of her slate colored jacket, Ichigo follows the commander down a long corridor. Fogged glass walls that reached from the ceiling to the floor give her an uneasy feeling. "Dad would say they have something to hide."

"Please wait in this room." The commander slides his plastic keycard through the locking mechanism and Ichigo watches the door swish open. "Please extend our gratitude to your father, Kurosaki- san."

"Yeah... I'll do that," she answers, uninterested in the current ass- kissing. It's true the only reason she was even selected for this interview was her father's job in the Diet. Regardless, she will give an unbiased report and be damned with the political consequences. Her navy blue pump taps the floor as she waits for the soldier that was chosen for her to gather information on.

"What is taking so long? I only have thirty minutes," Ichigo barks to herself in the empty square room. Glancing behind her she notices the large mirror and rolls her eyes. "Oi! I know you are in there so let's get it on already!" They would spy, bunch of military assholes. It doesn't matter. She will tell the public her honest opinion of these Super Soldiers.

Within moments the door open again and a tall brown haired man dressed in typical military garb walks into the room and takes a seat in front of her. Taking in his cool blue eyes, her gaze lowers to the small triangle of hair on his chin. That's a surprise. "I thought they made Soldiers look all clean shaven. Here I find one with a goatee."

"Coyote Starrk," he answers calmly. His objective was explained thoroughly. Counter intelligence to the public is necessary to keep the unit in place. The public simple needs to know they are safe, details are merely on a need to know basis.

"Ok... Ichigo Kurosaki," she says pulling out the small digital recorder from her pocket. "So I racked my brain what to ask someone who is never allowed an interview and I came up with an idea." Lifting her phone from her pocket she taps the screen and shows the man standing stoic and proper a picture of a boy fishing with his father. "This is Jinta and he wants to know your favorite places you visited with your father as a child."

Starrk looks at the screen with a blank expression. "I um..."

"That question was not on the list you gave us last week," said the voice over the intercom.

"It's just a normal question," Ichigo barks back turning her head back to the mirror to frown.

"Normal question," Starrk repeats, his hand reaches for the small phone full of curiosity.

"Yeah, the school children are very curious about the heroes that protect them everyday. So they want to know what you like, and things you do in your free time."

"What is free time?" He asks, his hand sliding over the phone to touch Ichigo's wrist.

"Where you just... enjoy life," she whispers feeling his fingers curl around her wrist. The smoky blue eyes meeting hers seem so sad and emotionless. She almost feels sorry for him without even knowing why.

Without warning the room fills with more people in shiny new suits. Before Ichigo can react she is whisked away from the sad looking man.

Ten minutes later Ichigo is escorted out of the building and finds herself sitting in her front seat of her car.

"What the hell was that about?" Shrugging she turns the key on her car and drives off the base. Soon as she arrives in her apartment she tosses her key over her shoulder so they land in her empty fish bowl. Dropping into the chair next to her desk she pops open her laptop and begins to type up the shortest expose` on the Super Soldiers in history. An hour later she has a quick dinner, which consists of microwave popcorn and a yogurt and passes out while watching television. With a start Ichigo wakes up to a tall dark figure standing over her.

The first thing on her mind is going into fight mode. Her left heel strikes the burglar in the stomach and Ichigo dashes away toward her front door. "You picked the wrong girl!" she calls lifting her hand to the chain on her door.

Suddenly a large dagger cuts into the door frame next to Ichigo's nose.

"Oh, shit," Ichigo mutters fumbling with the lock only to have a shadow creep over the door. "Listen... take anything you want." She knows she is rambling but she reaches into her blazer only to frown. "W- Where the hell is my phone!"

"In my hand."

"W- What?" Sliding down the door she turns her face away as a hand reaches out toward her but the hand doesn't touch her it instead snaps on the entryway light. Blinking her eyes focus on the tall brown haired soldier she met earlier in the day. "Coyote Starrk?"

"Yes."

"Y- You..." Gathering her courage she pops up from the floor and snatches her phone from his hand. "You stole my phone!"

"I did," he replies slightly surprised at how fast her fear of him vanished.

He takes a step toward her watching the fear return to her eyes. "I have questions that require answers."

"What is it?" she is certainly afraid, and is absolutely curious from head to toe about him.

"What is family?" Looking down to her phone she sees the picture she showed him earlier.

Ichigo can't help look at him in disbelief. "You don't know what a family is?"

"How do you enjoy life?"

"Wh-what?" Of all the things she expected him to say, that wasn't it.

"I've never 'enjoyed life' before, I want to know how."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious before deciding that he was. "W-well, different people enjoy their lives in different ways, it all depends on what you like."

He frowned and examined Ichigo closely. "I like being with you, does that mean I would enjoy life if I'm with you?"

For a moment Ichigo couldn't speak and she was sure her face was bright red. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to help you enjoy life, Starrk-" Ichigo started to say, but was cut off.

"No. It has to be you. You're the only one who has ever made me feel before," Starrk said firmly, invoking no questions as to what he wanted. "You will show me how to enjoy life." He held out her phone to her and she hesitantly reached out to grab it. As she did so he caught her wrist and lifted it up to rub his cheek against her hand.

"Your skin is so different then all the others," he said curiously and his eyes fluttered shut. "So soft…"

Ichigo jerked her hand away as her blush darkened. "You shouldn't do that," she scolded him, making him blink.

"But I want to," he said, obviously not understanding.

"That doesn't mean you should do it!" She said in exasperation and took a step away from him, but he followed.

"Why not?" He countered.

"Because…because… you just shouldn't!" She knew she wasn't making a good argument, but oh well.

"Will you show me how to enjoy life?" Starrk asked plaintively and Ichigo made the mistake of turning around to look at him. He looked so lost… his grey eyes glistening not with tears, but with a firmness that brooked no argument. He was frowning at her, daring her to say no and Ichigo found she couldn't.

"Okay," she finally agreed with a deep sigh. "I'll do it."

His frown disappeared instantly and a not-quite-smile took its place. She stared at him for a moment and shook her head. "I take it they don't know you're here."

"No, I left on unauthorized leave," he said nonchalantly.

"Of course you did," she muttered underneath her breath and moved toward the living room. "You don't have anywhere to stay either?"

"With you," he said in the same tone. "I noticed your bed it large enough to fit two."

"You can't do that!" She said immediately, trying to keep her voice down. "It-it wouldn't be proper!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a man and I'm a woman!" She said indignantly. "You are sleeping on the couch," she pointed at said couch which he looked at for a moment with a frown.

"I'd rather sleep on the bed," he said grumpily and looked at her pointedly.

Ichigo nearly caved, but reminded herself that she was an unwed virgin woman and he was a strange man who could probably bench press the couch.

"No, you're sleeping on the couch. And I am going back to bed because this has been a long and stressful day." She turned around without another word and went into her bed room, closing her door firmly. She heard him moving around in the living room but paid him no mind. She wiped her mind of all thoughts, a trick her father's friend, Urahara Kisuke, taught her. She slipped into sleep easily and dreamed of nothing.

When she woke up, she immediately knew something was different. Not necessarily bad, but… then she figured out what it was. There was a weight beside her on the bed that shouldn't be there. She most definitely hadn't gone to sleep with anybody, and yet there they were.

She turned around slowly and low and behold, there was Starrk Coyote. He wasn't quite spooning her, but his arm was thrown over the back of her pillow and she could tell that he had a morning wood by the tent in the blanket. Not to mention he was naked.

Now there were two options Ichigo could take. She could either slip out of bed quietly and pretend that this never happened- although both Starrk and her both knew. Or she could let him know just how displeased she was about the situation by waking him up.

Being the bad ass, no nonsense woman that she was, she chose option two.

Starrk was having a dream- something that he had never done before, and had only heard about. For some reason it was about Ichigo and it made him uncomfortable. His groin felt hot and heavy and he needed some kind of release. He wanted to take Ichigo and-

"Wake up you pervert!" Ichigo yelled and he jolted awake. His first instinctual reaction was to grab Ichigo and pin her underneath him with his knife at her throat. Luckily he never got the chance because she punched him hard in the nose the moment he sat up and hell did she punch hard.

Satisfied when he falls over the side in shock she marches off to the solace of the bathroom for a much needed shower. She locked the door. "If you aren't going to use the bed then why do I have to leave it?" He thought. Starrk's body drops back onto the bed, his head swishing over to the counter and the ringing phone.

He can't go back to sleep with the noise! "Ichigo your phone is keeping me awake." He mutters, his tired eyes wincing with each shrilling ring. Picking up the tiny device he begins pressing buttons. "Silence. I am in the forbidden place."

"W-Who is this?" Comes the voice from the phone making Starrk frown. Instead of replying he continues pressing buttons on the phone. Suddenly the TV turns on drawing Starrk's attention.

Tossing the screaming phone to the floor he his eyes grow round at the picture. A couple is sitting on a blanket with a basket eating with a happy glow around the couple. "Family?" He runs into the bathroom and opens the shower door. "I want to do this with you!"

"What the hell! Get the fuck outta my shower!" Ichigo screams, throwing bottles at him from the medicine cabinet. Her rage only increases when she sees the entire door pulled off its hinges. "You ripped off my damn door!"

However, Starrk isn't paying attention to her words or the various female products hitting him in the face. "Women look very different without clothes on."'

"Get out! Get out!" Ichigo tries to cover her body with a towel only to have it yanked away by Starrk. "Stop looking at me!"

"Impossible..." He tilts his head down and runs a single finger tip down her stomach. The gap of missing bubbles made a line down her tummy. Ignoring her screams he sniffs at the soap and smiles. "You smell good."

"I-It's just pineapple mango." she mutters, his gaze is sending too many conflicting emotions over her. Her eyes grow round as he dips his head down to flick his tongue out, tracing a path around her bellybutton. "I'm not food!" Ichigo punches him in the stomach and runs into her bedroom.

Pulling on a robe Ichigo slaps her own cheeks, trying to clear the barrage of emotions from her mind. She manages to tie her belt before Starrk makes it into the room.

"There! Let's do that!"

What?" Ichigo stares at the screen in shock. "It's just a commercial?"

"Are they a family? They look... happy. I want to be happy like that." He frowns, looking at her, but she hasn't noticed his sad face yet. "Do it with me."

"It's the middle of winter and-" She rolls her eyes as he grabs a blanket from the bed and lifts it up to her. "Oh god... no." His face is so damn sad. "Ugh! Alright! But just in the living room! I'm not going out in the snow for you! And put some fucking clothes on!"

So Ichigo did the only thing she could to make him happy. She grabbed a basket from the top of her closet, filled it with bagels and fruit and sat down on the blanket in the middle of her living room.

"Happy?" She asks, looking at him staring at the tv and then her.

Starrk simply nods, he is trying to decide if Ichigo should be naked. If he looks sad again- he might be able to see her breasts again. They are very nice and would make perfect pillows for him.

"I'm... going to go get dressed," Ichigo says as she steps off the blanket. He keeps looking at her like... she really is food.

Starrk return his gaze to the television and the couple on the blanket just did the strangest thing. Soon as Ichigo reappears he points for her to sit next to him, which she does reluctantly, and then he promptly presses his lips to hers.

However, something odd happens then. Instead of pulling away he finds himself unable to stop touching her lips with his. He sucks on her lower lip leaning over her until she gasps for air. Starrk's body heats up, he pushes against her lips soon as she sucks in a deep breath. The strangled frustrated sounds coming from her throat only makes him want more. Feeling overwhelmed Ichigo's back hits the plaid blanket her hands limp at her sides. She has been kissed before just not... completely breathless.

Unable to think she lets him kiss her roughly, his tongue urging for access to her mouth. Opening to him feels so good, she releases a moan when his tongue slides against hers. Starrk is so focused on the soft lips and sweet flavors he doesn't hear the phone ringing. Only when Ichigo slides out from under him does he hear her say hello.

"Forbidden..." Her fingers curl into a fist. "You answered my phone!"

**LINE**

**I'm really enjoying writing this, Fuzzi is a great person to work with and the story line really hooked me. Please give us some feedback and let us know how we're doing!**


End file.
